Hope
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: Sequel to Trust...New Moon based...Piper has learned to trust once again but what happens when the person that taught her to do so goes away. Will she go back to how she was before? Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

"…_I won't give up on us__  
><em>_Even if the skies get rough__  
><em>_I'm giving you all my love__  
><em>_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space__  
><em>_To do some navigating__  
><em>_I'll be here patiently waiting__  
><em>_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn__  
><em>_Some even fall to the earth__  
><em>_We've got a lot to learn__  
><em>_God knows we're worth it__  
><em>_No, I won't give up…"_

_I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz_

oOo

Dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved loose purple shirt, a black vest with a lace back, and a pair of black flats, I drove to school for what might be the worst day of Bella's life. Well at least to her since it was her birthday. For some reason she's gotten a huge complex about being older than Edward. Personally, I just don't see why because not only is becoming a vampire going to make you appear younger by eliminating all lines but it's not like an extra couple years is going to change her appearance that much.

When I asked her she just said that I have more time and wouldn't understand since Emmett's 20 but I intend to be turned later that that.

As I pulled up to the school I saw that the Alice and Edward were already there and I quickly pulled into my usually spot beside them. Before I even had the door open Alice was standing there with an excited smile

"Hi!" She greeted as I grabbed my shoulder bag which had Bella's present in it and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Hey, Alice," I smiled jumping out of the Jeep as the familiar rumble filled the air.

"Are you sure she's going to like it, Alice?" I asked about the bracelet I had gotten Bella.

"Once she get's over the whole 'I don't want presents thing' she's going to love it." She gave a huge smile, way to excited about tonight; then again she was for everyone's birthday.

"Geeze, Edward try not to burst with happiness," I giggled as he stood motionless against the Volvo watching Bella intently like he did every day. I remembered that it was just over a year since I had first met Emmett. I had to learn to adjust not seeing him all day, every day. But, since he had 'graduated' last year and was supposedly off at college he very well couldn't come to school.

I knocked myself out of my stupor just as Bella slammed the door to her truck.

Alice obviously to overjoyed to wait for her to walk towards us skipped forward, "Happy birthday, Bella!" she shouted.

I saw Bella hiss a shush causing me and Edward to laugh slightly as she glanced around to make sure no one heard before they started over to us talking.

"How many times have you been a senior?" She asked, in quite a sour mood.

"That's different." Alice almost scoffed as Edward and Bella held hands which appeared to calm her mood a bit. "I wouldn't attempt to give her, her gift yet." Alice commented towards me and either she hadn't heard it or ignored it.

"Got it," I smirked, nodding.

"So, as discussed, I'm not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" Edward spoke to her in one of their cutesy, lovey dovey moments.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Just checking. You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts. Some people too much…" He trailed off glancing at me.

"Whatttt I like presents," I pouted, as Alice laughed.

"Of course you'll enjoy it," Alice chimed in. "Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"See," I muttered as she answered.

"Getting older."

"Eighteen isn't very old," Alice said. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward," she mumbled and he sighed.

"Technically," I said. "Just by one little year, though."

"What time will you be at the house?" Alice asked changing the subject thankfully.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh be fair, Bella!" She grumbled. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what I want."

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," Edward ignored her.

"I have to work," Bella protested.

"You don't, actually," I spoke a bit smugly. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'."

"I-I still can't come over," She tried. "I, well, I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet yet for English."

Alice and I both snorted. "You have Romeo and Juliet memorized."

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it, that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

"Really," I sighed as Edward rolled his eyes.

"You've already seen the movie," Alice accused.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr Berty said it was the best." She said and I groaned tipping my head back against the side of my car.

"This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other…" Alice glared.

"Relax, Alice," Edward interrupted, "If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there," the silly girl had thought she'd won.

"I'll bring her over around seven," he continued. "That will give you two more time to set up."

"Sounds good." Alice chimed, "See you tonight, Bella!"

"It'll be fun, you'll see." I grinned as Alice gave a huge smile and kissed Bella on the cheek before grabbing my hand so we could go to our first class.

oOo

My previous happiness had started to ebb as I began to think something might actually happen tonight but Alice said she didn't see anything and I just figured that I was being stupid. But my mind kept drifting away so much so that I had made a complete fool of myself in English and Alice had to pinch me when Mr. Berty had asked me a question about Romeo and Juliet.

As the day went on though Bella seemed to be relaxing about the whole plan a bit.

We sat at our usual table at lunch. Now that Rose, Devan, Jasper, and Emmett had graduated it seemed like the students were a bit more relaxed around Alice and Edward and we all sat at the table with the others: Mike, Jessica, Angela, Be, Eric, Conner, Tyler and Lauren. It counted in my book as a compromise even if there was a invisible line which no one but Bella and I crossed unless it was sunny. After that the afternoon passed quickly and I drove my jeep as Alice drove the Volvo back to the Cullen house to set up for the party.

As soon as I got to the house, probably a good 20 minutes after Alice, my door was yanked open and I was quickly out and in the arms of my very own vampire. "Hey babe," He smirked as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Why hello there," I got a wide smile, "I think you're getting more and more impatient."

"It just so hard," He muttered before pressing his marble lips against my soft ones a mixture that should never work but in my world it was a fantastic combination.

"Piper we only have 4 hours," Alice called from the door.

"You're helping to mister," I smirked, "Alice and I already have jobs for everyone."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to offer my opinion to Alice as she turns into a pixie tornado that I'm going to try and stay out the middle of." He let out a loud laugh.

"Well then I guess we better get done early so we can have more alone time together." He smirked and bent his head down kissing the crook of my neck.

"I can't wait," I purred.

"Piper! Emmett!" Alice yelled causing Emmett to growl slightly. Giggling I pulled away and he set me on my feet reaching in my Jeep and grabbing my bag and the garment bag which had my dress for the night in it.

oOo

By 6:55 I was dressed in a simple dark purple dress where the top was draped over to one shoulder and the fabric was twisted and wrapped around my natural waist to form the bodice and from there down it flowed to my knees. On my feet I had a pair of black platform heels to help make up some of the height difference between Emmett who was at this moment standing at my side as we waited for Bella and Edward.

"Try and smile," Alice pleaded with Rosalie who was in a particularly foul mood since Devan had forced her back to the house for the party from Africa.

"Please Rose," I frowned and she rolled her eyes and gave a little quirk to the corners in a painfully forced smile.

"This place sure is pink," Emmett muttered and I let out a little giggle looking around at the pink birthday cake, roses, candles and lighting. Alice let out a little 'humph' as Bella's truck pulled up outside. As the pair got closer I heard Edward laughing all the way up and into the house.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" well all shouted as we were told to by Alice and I watched as a blush came to her cheeks.

Edward wrapped an encouraging arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as Esme and Carlisle walked forward. First up, Esme, hugged her carefully and kissed her forehead before Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," He fake whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Next Emmett stepped forward and I watched him with a soft giggle, "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-face like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," she blushed even more causing him to laugh.

"I have to step out for a second," he paused and winked at me as I rolled my eyes, "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone," He added to Bella

"I'll try."

"Time to open presents," Alice declared as we both stepped up and Alice dragged her to the table with the silver packages.

"I told you guys I didn't want anything."

"When do we listen," I smirked as Alice took the camera and replaced it with Devan, Rosalie, Emmett and Jaspers gift.

"Um…thanks."

I looked over to the three and watched as Rosalie actually cracked a smile while Jasper and Devan laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," Devan explained.

"Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it," Jasper finished.

"Thanks, Devan, Jasper, Rosalie," she grinned. "Thanks, Emmett!" she called and I heard his booming laugh causing Bella to laugh too.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice insisted

"You promised," she turned, giving Edward a hard glare just as Emmett bounded through the door stepping in beside me and I saw that Jasper had surprisingly stepped in closer to get a good look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured her.

"Give it to me," She sighed causing me to giggle and Emmett to chuckle. "Shoot," she muttered and I saw the droplet of blood and felt my eyes go wide.

"No!" Edward roared and I felt Emmett quickly push me over to the side against the wall as a large crash was heard and I looked over to see Bella amongst shattered crystal just as another clash was heard and my head quickly swiveled towards Jasper. He snarled and struggled, trying to shove past Edward. Slowly not wanting to draw attention, I stepped further away trying to work my way over to Bella as Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind. Just as I was about to step up to her I watched her fall to the floor and another gash was made. Suddenly all seven eyes were on us or more specifically Bella but I'm sure my racing heart didn't help.

"Emmett, Devan get Jasper outside," Carlisle spoke.

"Come on, Jasper." Emmett nodded and I watched him struggle against his grasp twisting around with his teeth bared. Rose joined to help Jazz, but also to get out of the room where the smell of blood with permeating. I quickly took a couple steps forward and saw Edward take a defensive position over Bella a low growl coming from his clenched teeth.

"Let me see, Edward," I whispered and he seemed to register who I was and immediately let me by. I quickly clamped down on her upper arm to stop some of the blood flow being careful not to touch the glass myself on the floor or in her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Esme cried and I heard her leave after the others.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle murmured and I looked up to watch Edward nod slowly and let him pass.

"Here, Carlisle," Alice said handing him a towel.

"Too much glass in the wound," he shook his head and I watched him rip a long strip from the bottom of the tablecloth and twisted it around her arm above my hand. "Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," she whispered.

"I'll get your bag," Alice said.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle said to Edward and he effortlessly lifted her as Carlisle kept pressure on her arm. For the first time I looked down at myself and saw that the front of my dress was covered in blood along with my hands. Quickly I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Alice already there.

"Alice can you get me the bleach?" Not even paying attention to what was happening over to the side and quickly the water was turned on along with a hard brush and I quickly got to work cleaning off my hands and nails before pouring straight bleach on them.

"Here I got your clothes," she muttered before quickly leaving out of the room. I walked around the corner and into another room and changed before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a plastic bag to tie my dress in.

"You see, he thinks we've lost our souls." Carlisle explained talking about Edward I'm guessing.

"That's the real problem, isn't it?" she guessed. "That's why he's being so difficult about me and Emmett's not being about you." She flipped her gaze to me and I gave a quick nod.

"I look at my…son. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him, and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward?" Carlisle spoke. "But if I believed as he does… If you believed as he did. Could you take away his soul?" That paused her, "you see the problem."

Stubborn as ever she shook her head," It's my choice."

"It's his, too," Carlisle tried but held up his hand when she was about to argue. "Whether he is responsible for doing that to you."

"He's not the only one able to do it," She eyed him.

"Oh, no! You're going to have to work this out with him. That's the one part I can never be sure of. I think, in most other ways that I've done the best I could with what I had to work with. But was it right to doom the others to this life? I can't decide." I bit my lip thinking of Rose which I knew in some ways he regretted for her sake.

"It was Edward's mother who made up my mind." His voice came out in a whisper.

"His mother?"

"Yes. Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen. His father, Edward Senior never regained consciousness in the hospital. He dies in the first wave of the influenza. But Elizabeth was alert until almost the very end. Edward looks a great deal like her, she had that same strange bronze shade to her hair and her eyes were exactly the same color green." He supplied and I stepped forward a bit never hearing this before.

"His eyes were green?"

"Yes…Elizabeth worried obsessively over her son. She hurt her own chances of survival trying to nurse him from her sickbed. I expected that he would go first, he was so much worse off than she was. When the end came for her, it was quick. It was just after sunset, and I'd arrived to relieve the doctors who'd been working all day. That was a hard time to pretend, there was so much work to be done, and I had no need of rest. How I hated to go back to my house, to hide in the dark and pretend to sleep while so many were dying. I went to check Elizabeth and her son first. I'd grown attached, always a dangerous thing to do considering the fragile nature of humans. I could see at once that she'd taken a bad turn. The fever was raging out of control, and her body was too weak to fight anymore. She didn't look weak, though, when she glared up at me from her cot, 'Save him,' she commanded me in the hoarse voice that was all the throat could manage. 'I'll do everything in my power,' I promised her, taking her hand. The fever was so high, she probably couldn't even tell how unnaturally cold mine felt. Everything felt cold to her skin. 'You must,' she insisted, clutching at my hand with enough strength that I wondered if she wouldn't pull through the crisis after all. Her eyes were hard, like stones, like emeralds. 'you must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.' It frightened me. She looked at me with those piercing eyes, and, for one instant, I felt certain that she knew my secret. Then the fever overwhelmed her, and she never regained consciousness. She died within an hour of making her demand. I'd spent decades considering the idea of creating a companion for myself. Just one other creature who could really know me, rather than what I pretended to be. But I could never justify it to myself doing what had been done to me."

I watched his eyes go unfocused like he watching the past play in his head and I pictured it all.

"There Edward lay dying. It was clear that he had only hours left. Beside him, his mother, her face somehow not yet peaceful, not even in death. Elizabeth's words echoed in my head. How could she guess what I could do? Could anyone really want that for her son? I looked at Edward. Sick as he was, he was still beautiful. There was something pure and good about his face. The kind of face I would have wanted my son to have. After all those years of indecision, I simply acted on a whim. I wheeled his mother to the morgue first, and then I came back for him. No one noticed that he was still breathing. There weren't enough hands, enough eyes, to keep track of half of what the patients needed. The morgue was empty of the living, at least. I stole him out the back door, and carried him across the rooftops back to my home. I wasn't sure what had to be done. I settled for recreating the wounds I'd received myself, so many centuries earlier in London. I felt bad about that later. It was more painful and lingering than necessary. I wasn't sorry, though. I've never been sorry that I saved Edward."

Shaking his head he focused back on Bella and I before speaking to Bella, "I suppose I should take you home now."

"I'll do that," Edward appeared in the door with an unreadable expression.

"Carlisle can take me," she said and a saw he looked down at her shirt which was splattered with blood.

"I'm fine," Edward said in a monotone voice that made me a little worried. "You'll need to change anyways. You'd give Charlie a heart attack the way you look."

"I can get her something," I whispered but he had already left and I sighed getting up and walking into the other room to see Esme mopping and looked over to the side seeing Rose standing there. "How's Jasper?" I asked walking closer to her.

"He's very unhappy with himself, he feels weak." Nodding I looked down at the bag I was still holding.

"Can you burn this? I'll never be able to wear it again." She gave a little nod and took it outside just as Edward and Alice came back in then Alice quickly took Bella upstairs to change. I passed Edward who was leaning the stairs on my way up to Emmett's room.

'Please don't do anything rash,' I whispered in my head not turning around to see his reaction. I slowly made my way to the couch in Em's room and sat down looking outside, it seemed so calm but I knew this was just the start to something after how Edward looked.

I only had to wait about 5 minutes before Emmett came into the room and instantly came to my side kneeling down and turned my body towards him looking over every inch of my body.

"I'm fine Em," I whispered, "Not even a scratch."

I watched him take a deep breath, slowly I leaned forward and grabbed his chin which he easily could have moved but didn't as I pressed my lips to his.

"What's wrong Piper? Are you scared?" He whispered pulling back.

"I'm worried."

"Everything will be fine."

"I don't believe you." I was picked up and he walked over to the bed gently laying me down. The only part of his body touching mine was a hand which ran down over my arm to my side. He looked down in my eyes and I noticed that they were a dark gold almost black from the accident tonight. Gradually, he leaned in and I slowly shut my eyes as his lips met mine. Almost timidly I ran my hand over his back up to his curly hair tangling my fingers in it. I felt his hand tangle up into my hair and his lips pressed against mine more, in an urgent kiss. Responding I pressed my body up against his causing a low rumbled in his chest. He pulled back gently, signaling that he had reached his limit but stayed hovering over my body for a couple seconds before shifting over to the side.

He kept his eyes locked on mine as his fingers brushed through my hair and I slowly raised my hand up caressing his cheek, "Edward's going to do something, I know it," I whispered and he gave a little nod.

"I'll never leave you Piper, not really" He whispered and I moved in closer to his body not caring about the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"…_And it hurts so bad that I search my skin  
>For the entry point, where love went in<br>And ricocheted and bounced around  
>And left a hole when you walked out yeah<em>

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds…"<p>

_Exit Wounds-The Script_

oOo

The next day I woke up early having already decided that I was going to skip school. I quickly got dressed in a pair of flare jeans a sweatshirt and a pair of converse and threw my hair up in a ponytail as I muttered an excuse that I needed to study for a test to my parents before leaving.

Thirty minutes later I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and watched as Devan piled a few things in Emmett's jeep. I felt tears prick my eyes as he caught my eye and motioned for me to come in. Sniffling I opened the door and got out walking up through the garage. Inside white sheets were already over everything and I immediately started running up the stairs to Emmett's room. Not caring as Edward glared at me from the dining room.

Pushing open the door I saw him standing over the bed but he quickly turned and I ran jumping in his arms, "I don't want you to go."

"I have to," he whispered into my ear, "I need to do this for Edward."

"I know that you do, I just don't want you to," I muttered tightening my arms around him and I felt his tighten too. Quickly he brought me over to the couch and sat down. I shifted slightly so I was sideways on his lap. I felt his hand reach up and take my chin pulling me in for a soft kiss.

"You'll call and visit right?" I whispered, "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you where, I promised Edward, but yes I'll call."

"Not visit?" I frowned, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"I don't know Pip," he whispered wiping it away. "I feel like I'm being torn apart leaving you here," he muttered. "Like the other half of my heart is slowly drifting away."

I was a little taken back that he had said something so romantic and looked up into his eyes, he leaned down kissing me once more before I leaned my head over, resting it on his shoulder.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that with him cradling me against his chest but once I gave a tiny shiver he moved me to the bed and I wrapped the black comforter around my body. Quickly he was by my side again and I scooted up so I was at eye level with him.

Untucking my hand I reached up and ran it across his smooth, cool, cheek. I just stared at him memorizing every feature and I saw his eyes do the same until something in the doorway caught his gaze.

I looked behind seeing Alice. Her eyes were glassy like she was about to cry but I knew a tear would never drop. Getting up I unwrapped my body.

"It's time for us to go," she whispered and rushed over pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," I felt tears start falling.

"I'll miss you too," she frowned.

"Tell Jasper I'll miss him too."

"I will," she gave a tiny smile before pulling back and I saw Devan and Rose there.

Silently Devan walked over and gave me a hug, and tears just started to pour as he pulled back and Rose walked forward.

Talking in a shaky breath her arms wrapped around my trembling body, "thank you," I breathed out talking about more than the hug.

"You're like a little sister to me Piper," she whispered and I pulled back to see her glassy eyes too.

I watched as Esme and Carlisle walked in, "I'll miss you Piper," Esme said in a soft motherly voice.

"I'll miss you too," I sniffled as she pulled me into a hug.

Then Carlisle came up giving a small fatherly type hug not bothering to say anything before pulling back.

"Are you going too?" I whispered turning around to Emmett.

"No I'll leave tonight," he reached up wiping away some of the tears.

Pulling back I looked at all of them, "I'll see you guys again right Alice?"

"Yes, Piper." She nodded coming forward to take my hand and we walked down the stairs to the living room. Looking out the window I noticed that a lot of time had passed when I was up in Emmett's room.

"I guess I should say goodbye," I tried to smile as I looked over all of them. I felt Emmett pull me into his arms and I put my face in his chest. I felt the distinct whoosh of air and heard car's start in the garage and crashed into even more tears.

I spent the rest of the day at the Cullen's house with Emmett and I switching between talking nonsense and peaceful silences just looking at each other. At about 5 o'clock he drove me home and I silently walked in the house to see my mother and father sitting down watching the TV together.

"I'm home," I muttered and saw their eyes flick to me, "I haven't been feeling well all day so I'm going to head to bed early."

"Are you sure you don't want something," mom looked worried.

"Positive," I tried to pass off a smile and she gave a tiny nod. Slowly I walked up the stairs and saw Emmett already standing there. I signaled for him to turn around and he did allowing me to quickly slip off my jeans and pull on some pajama shorts. "Alright," I breathed out and he turned around as I made my way to the bed. Just before he got in I paused and walked over to my closet pulling out the sweatshirt he had given me the night of the dance almost a year ago.

"This one doesn't smell like you anymore, I want that," I pointed to his fitted t-shirt and he just nodded pulling it off and pulling on the sweatshirt carefully I took it and hung it up in my closet separate from all the other clothes before climbing into bed.

"Sleep Piper," he whispered as I snuggled onto his side laying my head on his chest which felt good on my head ache I had gotten from all the crying.

"Are you going to be here when I get up?" I closed my eyes tight tears already flowing because I knew the answer.

"No," he breathed out pulling me in closer and my body started shaking. Gripping onto the sweatshirt I turned my face into his chest silencing my sobs.

oOo

A stupid cheery song woke me up from my alarm clock and I gabbed at the sheets searching for him and then snapped open my eyes searching the room my eyes landed on a note on my closet with five simple words.

'I love you Piper Worthington.' Slowly I decended and tears instantly welled and broke. Finally I couldn't hold it any longer and collapsed to the ground as I broke down into sobs.

"Piper!" I heard my mom's voice call and my door was quickly thrown open.

"He's gone mom," I cried and she quickly walked around the bed and cradled me against her chest just like he had last night.

"What's happened?" she soothed brushing back my hair.

"They all moved away," I cried, "Emmett's gone."

"Oh no," was all she said and started rocking me back and forth.

oOo

The next day I slowly got ready in just a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of converse. I didn't even bother with make-up I'd probably just ruin it by the end of the day and I put my hair up in a ponytail. Trudging down stairs I saw both mom and dad give me worried looks.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home another day?" mom asked.

"No, I need to go to school," I muttered and just grabbed my bag and keys not bothering with breakfast. The drive to school was slow and painful knowing that Alice wasn't going to be there and I felt tears start to well but pushed them back down. I pulled into the lot I saw Edward there waiting for Bella. As I got out of my Jeep I saw his mouth open.

"I don't want to talk to you," I gave a harsh glare.

"Piper you can't…"

"I'm not going to tell her anything but what you're doing is cruel not only to me but to your family, to Bella, not to mention yourself, now don't talk to me." I heard him give a sigh and I walked off to class.

At lunch I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Angela looking at me.

"Are you ok Piper?" She asked across the table.

"I'm fine," I gave a tiny smile, "Just don't feel that well."

"Well don't sit by me then," Lauren sneered.

'Have I ever?' I was I about to say but Bella and Edward say down. He was absolutely silent and she looked worried.

"Where were you yesterday?" Bella asked.

"Home…sick," I muttered playing with my untouched mac and cheese. "How's Emmett?" She asked and I glanced over in her eyes and I knew that she knew something was up.

"He's fine," I turned my eyes back down to my food.

"Hey, Jess?" She thankfully turned to the next conversation. Quickly I reached up and wiped away a tear before anyone could catch it.

By the end of the day I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, I watched as Edward walked Bella into the parking lot and let her leave. Then he quickly pinned his eyes on me and I got to my Jeep.

"Piper," He said in a calm voice.

"What Edward?"

"I'm leaving tonight," He let a little emotion through and I turned around facing him.

"It's going to break her," I whispered and he nodded already knowing.

"I know I don't deserve this but I have a favor to ask."

"You want me to watch out for her?" I said and he gave a slight nod.

"Please."

"I'll try," I whispered, he gave a thankful smile back, "and even though I'm angry at you I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I reached forward giving him a quick hug and he returned it. Silently I got in my Jeep and pulled away.

oOo

Later that night I was woken up by my phone ringing.

Groggily I picked it up sliding over the bar, "Yeah?"

"Piper?" Charlie Swans voice came through.

"Charlie?" I muttered.

"Yeah I'm sorry to wake you but I need to know if Bella is over there?" Instantly I was awake.

"No, I haven't seen her since I left school."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "she left a note saying she was going walking in the woods with Edward but hasn't gotten home yet. I know it's a lot to ask but we're forming a search party…"

"I'll be right over," I stated.

"Thank you," He said and I quickly flipped the phone off and got dressed.

"Mom! Dad!" I called as I laced up my boots and quickly they were up the stairs and in my room. "Bella's gone missing I'm going to help look for her." Their eyes quickly registered the situation.

"Wait one second we'll come too," Dad said and they were both off. About 2 minutes later we were all piling into my dad's Durango and were off with me guiding them to Bella's house.

When we arrived tons of people were already there including the Newtons' and Weber's. "Alright everyone, we are going to form a line across the forest if you find anything call out." One of the Police officers yelled. Quickly I was put between my parents as we put a distance of about 10 feet between us.

'Edward, you stupid, stupid idiot,' I groaned in my brain knowing that this was his fault. "Bella!"

We searched for a good hour before we were ushered back to the command central. I looked over to the side as we walked out to see Charlie and quickly walked over patting his shoulder, "We'll find her."

I watched as more people entered the woods and came back out but I just stuck to Charlie's side for support.

"I've got her!" someone called out and instantly both our heads turned and I watched as Sam walked out of the woods.

"Is she hurt?" I asked.

"No, I don't think she's hurt. She just keeps saying 'he's gone.'"

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Charlie rushed over to her.

"Charlie?" her voice was weak.

"I'm right here, baby." He held out his arms and Sam shifted her over to him.

"Maybe I should hold on to her," Sam suggested as he struggled slightly under the weight.

"I've got her," Charlie said. I quickly stepped into line beside Sam instantly feeling the heat radiated off his body and he looked over at me critically and I looked back up at him just as critically silently telling him I knew his secret.

"We're almost home now, honey," Charlie mumbled and I quickly raced ahead grabbing the key from Charlie, unlocking, and pulling open the door.

"Dad, I'm all wet," Bella objected.

"That doesn't matter," He stated. "Blankets are in…" I heard him start but was already sprinting up the stairs.

Going back down I saw that Dr. Gerandy had joined, "I'm not hurt," Bella said and I knew it was a lie she was hurt just not physically. After some consultation he came to the brilliant conclusion that it was just exhaustion. As they moved away from her I walked forward bending down beside the couch.

"Hey Bella," I whispered knowing that she wasn't asleep; "I know that you like to deal with things on your own but just remember I'm here for you." Tucking some blankets around her.

"Did they leave?" Charlie asked and instantly all happiness of finding her was gone.

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," the doctor answered. "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie grumbled and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes, well, in this situation, some warning might have been called for." I saw Bella move slightly pulling the blanket up over her ears.

Shortly after that I left with my parents whispering a soft goodbye to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"…My room seems wrong.  
>The bed won't fit.<br>I can not seem to operate  
>And you my love are gone<em>

_So glide away on soapy heels_  
><em>And promise not to promise anymore<em>  
><em>And if you come around again<em>  
><em>Then I will take,<em>

_then I will take the chain from off the door…"_

_The Chain-Ingrid Michealson  
><em>

oOo

It had been a month since the Cullen's moved and I hadn't heard a thing. I had pretty much become a shell of what I used to be and the worst part is I knew it, just like everyone around me. I knew I didn't laugh as much as I used, I knew I wasn't smiling constantly, or joking around, and I definitely didn't smirk because I felt like that was something that only Emmett should do. But I talked I went outside, I occasionally went out with the normals; which is what I've nicknamed, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela… but they couldn't knock me back to normal. How could they when the other half of my heart was in someplace else?

But out of Bella and I, I was comparably normal. She had pretty much turned into a walking zombie, letting out tiny grunts and single syllable answers to everything. Jessica had said when I asked that the teachers didn't even call on her anymore. All she did was go to school and go home, a couple of times I went to check on her but only stayed for a little while. She was a little mad at me still, I think, from the first time I came over.

oOo

"_Hey Bella," I gave a tiny smile all that I could muster as I walked into her room._

"_Hey," she muttered in a monotone voice, her entire being lacking emotion as she sat up on her bed._

"_How are you feeling?" I asked closing the door behind me. _

"_They've all just disappeared Piper, even Alice." She looked down afraid that I might take offense but I already knew. _

_Alice is the one that made Bella and I such good friends, she was the connection between us. Sure we were friends before that but with Alice we were in sync, the three of us. _

"_I know," I muttered._

"_It's like he took everything, like a hole has been punched through my chest."_

"_I know," I muttered again feeling guilty that I at least got to say goodbye._

"_Do you know where they went?" She asked quietly looking up at me as I sat on the desk chair._

"_No," I answer truthfully avoiding her eyes which could get anything out of me, just like my mother's eyes._

"_Piper did you know they were going is that why you weren't yourself that day."_

"_He told me not to say anything," I whispered knowing better than to say his name. Personally knowing what pain it caused._

"_You thought that would be better…" she trailed off, and I saw the anger start to build. "You knew they were leaving and you didn't say a thing to me." It would have been better if she had yelled but no she drifted back into that emotionless stare. _

"_I'm sorry," I whispered and got up realizing that the conversation was over. _

oOo

"I'm going to bed," I gave a tiny smile to my parents who were doing various things.

"Goodnight honey," they both called and I trudged up the stairs. Once I got in my room I quickly stripped out of my clothes and pulled out Emmett's shirt to sleep in. I hardly smelt like him after sleeping in it every night for a month and forcing myself to wash it but it still made him feel closer.

Just as I was about to turn off my light my phone buzzed with an unknown number. Cautiously I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's so good to hear you voice," A voice I knew anywhere came through the line and I felt like the other half of my heart reconnected. "Piper?" he asked with a chuckle and I realized that I had just been sitting there.

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

"How are you doing?" He asked and I knew it was more than just an everyday question.

"I'm doing a lot better now."

"So am I," He said and I could picture the smile on his face.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too."

"How is everyone else?"

"Well Rose and Devan went back to Africa, and Edward's disappeared."

"Alice?" I asked

"I'm here!" was called through the phone and I heard Emmett chuckle.

"She's fine."

"Jasper?" I asked worried.

"He's not feeling as bad now."

"He should know that Bella doesn't blame him."

"Speaking of Bella, Alice wants to know."

"Doesn't she see anything?"

"Well she does it's just she doesn't like what she sees."

Frowning I sat back up on my bed, "It's bad. She's basically a zombie, you can see that she's trying but it's like everything that matters to her is gone, which I can understand."

"Piper…" He muttered and I just realized what I had said.

"I'm a lot better now," I gave a full smile, "just don't wait so long next time."

"I won't," He stated and I was positive that he wouldn't.

oOo

I had gotten one more call in the next month but it just wasn't the same as being able to see him. At least I could smile now but a bit of me was still missing. Going from seeing him every day to getting a phone call twice a month wasn't going to heal me.

"It's just so hard to laugh and smile when you're not here to make me do it," I mumbled over the phone.

"I know Pip," He soothed.

oOo

"Merry Christmas!" Mom called and raced into my room bouncing on my bed. Ever since the end of November she had been keeping a close eye on me. You see in November I ran out of pills and decided that I didn't want to take them anymore. I felt like they were just keeping me in a place that I didn't want to be anymore. They were holding me back and I hadn't had any panic attacks or meltdowns, so I guess I'm healed from that but the person that healed me had made another wound.

"Merry Christmas Mom," I smiled and sat up stifling a yawn.

"Come down stairs I've made your favorite breakfast," She smiled.

"Mushroom omelets?" I asked eagerly immediately awake.

"Yup," she nodded, "and you dad has the tree all lit up and everything."

"Alright I'll be right down."

"See you down there Pippa," she gave a soft smile and leaned in kissing my forehead. "I'm glad you're feeling better," with that she walked out.

"I'm trying," I whispered and threw the blankets off my legs quickly changing out of Emmett's shirt and into a pair of sweatpants and another t-shirt before putting my hair up in a ponytail.

The day passed quickly enough and I got a couple good presents.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then go to bed alright?" I gave them both a smile gathering my presents.

"Sleep well," Dad smiled.

"Goodnight honey," Mom said.

"Night," I called and grabbed my normal night clothes from my room before going into the bathroom and taking a quick shower.

"Going to bed now," I called over the railing and walked into my room still towel drying my hair but instantly stopped as I pushed open my door.

"Hey Pip," He smirked as I connected with his light golden eyes. Taking two gigantic steps forward he wrapped his arms around me picking me up.

"Oh my God," I whispered getting a huge smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him take a huge breath and then quickly pull back. "What?"

"Did you cut yourself?" He muttered while scanning over my body and whispered something to low for my ears.

"No, I didn't cut myself," I frowned a bit angry that we were having this conversation now.

"You smell so good," He whispered.

"Oh thanks," I giggled, "I'm glad to know that I smelled bad before."

"No before… you smell clean," He smirked, "that's what it is there's nothing in your bloodstream."

"I stopped taking the medicine," I smiled.

"Well that's going to take some getting used to," He smirked taking another deep breath. Timidly I took a couple steps forward dropping the towel.

"It's so nice to see that smirk again."

"I'm glad because if Edward knew I was here he would rip it off." He chuckled and I reached up touching his cheek. Suddenly he bent down and picked me up, his cold hands on my bare thighs. "Now about this outfit," he smirked.

"Yes?" I smirked right back and it felt just as natural as it had all those months ago.

"You're just begging for me to do something I shouldn't," He chuckled, "is that my shirt?"

"Whose else would it be," I giggled soft feeling an embarrassed blush come to my cheeks.

"Oh and now the blush, you're in dangerous territory Miss. Worthington." He smiled and I felt him walk over to the bed and lay us both down.

"Good thing I have a big teddy bear there to protect me," I smirked and he gave a soft chuckled before leaning down giving a small soft kiss before pulling away. "I know you can do better than that."

"Oh I could but I'm afraid you're blood is calling to me a little more now." He whispered and I looked up into his eyes.

"I don't care what we're doing as long as I can just see your face."

"I missed you so much Pip," He leaned in giving me another soft kiss.

"I missed you too Em," I gave a wide smile against his lips.

"So you haven't found someone else to make you laugh and smile yet?" He murmured.

"Never," I whispered letting out a tiny giggle.

I felt his hand slowly sliding up my leg and closed my eyes trying to memorize his touch. He reached the leg of my boyshorts on the outside of my hip and went over them spreading out his hand so it curled around my side. As he got to the bottom of my ribcage he moved his hand around my back. My body trembled slightly at the pleasure and I felt his lips brush along my jaw. Arching up my back I pressed against his chest not caring it I had a bra on or not I just wanted to feel his body against every inch of mine.

I let out a soft moan as his thumb brushed over the side of my breast, "Emmett," I sighed as his lips brushed over mine. Running my hands up his chest I tried to take in every single inch, every ripple of his body, storing it in my mind. I felt his hand start to retreat and his lips left my skin as he pulled away unable to take anymore. Opening my eyes I saw his eyes had a pained expression on his face.

"You don't have to push yourself so far for me," I frowned.

"I'm fine," he smiled and leaned in, kissing my lips softly.

"You're staying tonight right?" I whispered as he pulled away and pulled the comforter over my body.

"Yes," He settled in beside me.

"But you'll be gone in the morning?"

"Yes," He whispered and looked down into my eyes.

"I'll miss you," I murmured laying my head on his chest.

"I'll miss you too Piper."

"I love you."

"I love you too," His arm wrapped tighter around me.


	4. Chapter 4

"…_Could have given up so easily  
>I was a few cheap shots away<br>From the end of me_

_Taken for granted  
>Almost everything<br>That I would have died for  
>Just yesterday<br>Just yesterday…"_

_Looking Up-Paramore_

oOo

It had been about 3 weeks since Emmett's visit and just like he had said when I got up he was gone. But, again he left a note saying that he loved me. I gave a little smile and tucked it in my nightstand where the other still sat. For some reason it was better, I felt better, maybe it was the fact that I knew he would come back, or that he would call but it didn't feel as though half of my heart was gone forever. So for the first time in months I got up and actually did my hair curling it loosely, then I walked to my closet pulling out a new shirt that my mom had gotten me. A navy blue sort of military looking one with gold accents on the front. Along with that I put on some dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of gold flats.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Well you seem happy today," Dad smiled.

"Yup," I chirped grabbing bottle of water out of the fridge.

Soon I was off to school meeting Jess, Angela, Mike, and Ben at the entrance.

"Hey Worthington," Mike greeted slinging an arm over my shoulder just like the old days.

"What's up Newton," I smirked getting a dirty look from Jess so I moved away slightly. I moved over to her nodding slightly and gave her a comforting smile which seemed to ease her.

As I was walking to lunch I was almost back to normal, or appeared to be.

"Piper," Bella asked from behind and I turned around surprised that she was talking to me.

"Hey," I gave a weak smile.

"Uh, I wanted to know if you would…go to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girl's night out." It sounded stiff and insincere but I gave a little nod.

"Uh…sure…What do you want to see?"

"I'm not sure what's playing. How about that one with the female president?"

"That hasn't been in theaters for a while," I bit my lip, "umm there's a romantic comedy, there's also something called Dead End."

"What's that one about?"

"Zombies or something."

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright…umm how about I pick you up after school?"

"Sure," she nodded and I gave a little smile back.

"See you then."

oOo

I pulled up outside of Bella's and gave a little honk on the horn and saw her race out purse in hand.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," She said as she climbing into my Dad's Durango. I'd thought that the Jeep might be a safety hazard for her.

"Sure. So, what brought this on?" I asked.

"Brought what on?" she tried.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm no Alice but I know that something's up." I saw her cringe when I said Alice.

"Just needed a change." She shrugged and I dropped the subject.

"Do you mind?" she asked leaning toward the radio.

"No, go ahead." I nodded and she flipped it off which I immediately understood.

"So umm have you heard from any of them?"

"No," I lied looking forward. "Bella we really don't have to talk I understand," she let out a somewhat thankful breath and sat back as I drove to Port Angeles.

When the movie started I watch her start to cringe what a young couple started walking along the beach.

"I thought we picked the zombie movie," she hissed.

"This is the zombie movie."

"Then why isn't anyone getting eaten?" she looked desperate.

"I'm sure it's coming up," I whispered.

"I'm getting popcorn. Do you want any?"

"No thanks," I shook my head as someone shushed us from behind. Pretty much as soon as she had left the attacking started and she soon walked in with a bag of popcorn. After she was back the rest of the movie was simply endless blood, gut, and screaming. Close to the end she stood up and I personally didn't care for the movie and just followed her out.

"What's the matter," I asked as we exited.

"Am I a zombie?" she whispered taking me by surprise.

"Bella…" I warned and her eyes locked with mine, "you haven't exactly been there, whole. But I understand it." She hesitated and I decided to move on, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care." She muttered and I gave a tiny nod and just started walking as she followed out of the theater. I wasn't exactly paying attention but something caught my eye, or more like some people as they looked up at us. Quickly I looked back ahead and started moving forward until I saw that Bella wasn't following.

"Bella?" I whispered, "Come on."

"I think I know them…" she muttered.

'Where in the hell would she know them from.' I wondered looking over at the bar with a lot of the stereotypical motorcycle guys sitting there.

"Bella," I hissed as she stepped forward walking towards them. "Bella, come on!" I called sensing the bit of panic in my voice.

'What the hell do I do!' Racing forward I grabbed her arm, "Bella you can't go in that bar!"

"I'm not going in. I just want to see something…"

"This isn't a good idea," I whispered and she pulled her arm away continuing to walk forward but all of a sudden froze. She quickly looked back at me and I motioned for us to go.

Slowly she took another step forward, 'oh come on,' I whined mentally.

"Hi," one of them called and she kept walking toward him. "Can I help you with something? You look lost." He grinned.

"No. I'm not lost." She said.

'Edward would kill me for this.' Thoughts whirled in my head quickly I walked forward just as she shook her head and gripped onto her hand.

"Let's go eat," I muttered as we walked away. "That was reckless," I scolded and she gave me an odd look.

Quickly we got something to eat at McDonalds and walked straight back to the car.

The ride home was silent and as I pulled up to her house she looked surprised that we were there.

"Thanks for going out with me, Piper," She said opening the door. "That was…fun," she said the word and I don't think either of us felt it was right.

"No problem Bella," I gave a tiny smile.

"See you Monday?"

"See ya then." With a tiny nod she closed the door as I waited for her to get inside the house before driving off.

Just on time, twice every month when I was about to get into bed my phone rang.

"Hey," I felt a wide smile spread over my lips.

"Hey babe," Emmett greeted. "How was your day?"

"Umm…interesting," I frowned.

"What happened?" He demanded worried.

"Umm just something weird with Bella," I mumbled

"Tell me," he prodded.

"Alright, alright," calm down I giggled.

"Oh it's good to hear that," He sighed like he does every time when I giggled over the phone. "Now tell me what happened.

oOo

That Monday at lunch Bella actually seemed to notice us, all of us.

I saw her giving Katie Marshal a junior, and Austin Marks a weird look as she sat down between Mike and I and figured that she hadn't noticed them when they started sitting with us about three months ago.

"Where's Ben today?" Lauren asked Angela and saw her perk up.

"Ben's go the stomach flu," Angela answered, "hopefully it's just some twenty-four hour thing. He was really sick last night."

"What did you two do this weekend?" Jess asked not like she really cared or anything.

"We were going to have a picnic Saturday, actually, but…we changed our minds," Angela replied but there was something weird in her voice.

"That's too bad," Jessica started but was cut off by Lauren.

"What happened?"

"Well, we drove up north, almost to the hot springs, there's a good spot just about a mile up the trail. But, when we were halfway there…we saw something."

"Saw something? What?" I asked leaning in.

"I don't know. We think it was a bear. It was black, anyway, but it seemed too big."

"Oh, not you, too!" Lauren snorted, "Tyler tried to sell me that one last week."

"You're not going to see any bears that close to the resort," Jess said.

"Really," Angela protested and I felt bad that I couldn't think of any way to defend her. "We did see it."

I glared over at Lauren as she snickered when surprisingly Bella spoke.

"No, she's right. We had a hiker in just Saturday who saw the bear, too, Angela. He said it was huge and black and just outside of town, didn't he, Mike?" Slowly I turned to her shocked just like everyone, "Mike? Remember the guy with the bear story?"

"S-Sure," Mike stuttered as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," I whispered before pulling back and seeing a embarrassed blush on her face.

"So what did you do this weekend after the movies?" I asked wanting to know why the change occurred.

"You went to see a movie what one did you see?" Mike butt in and I quickly realized that everyone was looking for the answer.

"Dead End, the one with the zombies," Bella grinned.

"I heard that was scary. Did you think so?" Mike asked eager to maintain the conversation.

"It was pretty scary," she answered and I nodded. He didn't stop with the questions until the end of lunch and I wasn't able to get my answers. When Bella, Angela, and I got up to dump our trays I heard Angela mumble a thanks.

I fell behind a little bit just as Lauren and Jessica passed by snickering.

"What's today's date?" Bella asked.

"It's January nineteenth," Angela answered.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"It was a year ago yesterday that I had my first day here," Bella replied.

"Nothing's changed much," Angela muttered looking ahead at Lauren and Jessica.

"I know," Bella agreed. "I was just thinking the same thing." With a small smile I walked up in between the two taller girls and put my arms around their shoulder.

"Come on ladies," I smiled getting a small laugh from Angela and a grin from Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

"…_I don't think it's very nice  
>To walk around my head all night<br>You got me tangled like a bread-tie twisted  
>I don't think it's fair…"<em>

_Around My Head- Cage the Elephant_

oOo

Looking for something to do after to fill the void of bored that I was experiencing I called Bella hoping that she was too and was in luck. She was in the exact same position before being able to go over to Jake's. Jake that had given her this sense of life back which I was thankful for, but I was sort of worried how she kind of depended on him for it…that along with the phantom of Edward which she was seeing.

"Hey Bella," I smiled and she looked up from scrubbing the kitchen counters.

"Oh hey," she turned around with a smile.

"So how has your weekend been so far?" I smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh well yesterday I just studied with Jacob and stuff," She shrugged.

"He's helping you get over this whole thing isn't he?"

"Yeah Piper," she gave a little smile just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Jake."

I got a little smile. "They're done? I can't believe it!"

"Jacob, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most talented and wonderful person I know. You get ten years for this one." She said into the phone, me beyond confused.

"I'm on my way up!" She laughed and I drummed my fingers on the table as she hung up. "You want to see what I've been doing?" she asked

"Am I going to like it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Umm probably not," she laughed.

"Oh well," I shrugged and she quickly stored her supplies and we raced out of the house shouting a goodbye to Charlie.

The whole drive up to La Push Bella was charged. When we did got there Bella parked off to the side of a small red house and I looked around curiously catching my eye on two shiny motorcycles.

"Bellaaaaa," I groaned and she just smiled as a tall, buff guy ran out of the tiny house. I got out along with her and he gave me a curious look.

"Jacob this is Piper," She motioned.

"Good to finally meet you…well again," I held out my hand and he gave a smile shaking it. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Piper," Bella muttered getting a slightly blush.

"Well ready?" Jacob asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Bella said and I watched as he loaded the motorcycles in the bed of the truck easily.

"Let's go," He said excitement in his voice, "I know the perfect spot, no one will catch us there."

Immediately when we got in the truck I kind of wished I hadn't come a little uncomfortable in between the two. Especially how slow she was going and the increasingly complicated descriptions Jacob was getting about the bikes.

"No!" she shouted suddenly Bella slammed on the break and I put my hands out to stop myself from slamming into the dash.

"What's wrong?" Jacob shouted.

"That guy, he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" she threw herself out of the door and I finally saw what she was talking about.

Both Jacob and I started laughing and she spun around, "They're just cliff diving Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." Jacob teased.

"Cliff diving?"

"That must be a hundred feet." I muttered.

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." He pointed. "Those guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." He grumbled.

"You jump off the cliff?" Bella caught on.

"Sure, sure." He grinned, "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."

All of a sudden I watched her eyes widen as her lips spread into a smile, "Jake, you have to take me cliff diving."

'No, no, no,no,no'

"Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam," He disapproved.

'Thank goodness someone has some sense.'

"Wait as in Sam Uley?" I asked him and he nodded.

'Well it make sense why the temperature doesn't affect them.'

"Do you know him?"

"I just met him last year," I shrugged.

"I want to try," Bella insisted not giving up and started getting out of the car again.

Automatically I grabbed her wrist and Jacob looked pleased at that. "Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"

"Okay, fine. But I want to go soon."

"Soon," he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"

Bella sighed and I let out a small laugh, "Yes."

"And we're not jumping off the top." I watched as the third one flung themselves off the cliff and elegantly flipped around.

"Fine," she agreed. "Not the first time, anyway."

'She's going to kill me.'

"Are you guys going to try the bikes or not?" I stated hoping to get her off the subject onto a slightly less dangerous one.

"Okay, okay," she said and we started down the road again.

"So who were those guys?" I asked.

He scoffed, "The La Push gang."

"You have a gang?" Bella asked sounding a little impressed.

"Not like that." He laughed, "I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace."

'Well that would make sense.'

"There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his disciples ran him off our land. They're all about our land, and tribe pride…it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam." He shook his head, "Embry all heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

'That would make sense too…'

I looked down and saw that his hands were clenched into fists.

"You don't like them very much evidentially."

"Does it show?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well…It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad." Bella tried, "Just sort of annoyingly goody two shoes for a gang."

This obviously wasn't the right thing to say because it launched him off into a rant and I blocked it out for a bit until something caught my attention.

"His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled, no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile, and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Sam was holding him back, like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." He groaned, "like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him."

'I doubt that.' Again I just blocked out the conversation bracing myself as Bella turned and stuff so I wouldn't crash into either her or Jacob.

"You can stop anywhere along here," He said softly and Bella pulled over cutting the engine and both got out.

'Why am I here again?' I sighed inwardly and got out after Jacob.

"Happy late birthday." He gave a halfhearted smile and I cringed slightly remembering her birthday. "Are you ready for this?"

'Please say no, please say no.'

"I think so."

"We'll take it slow," he promised and he took his bike out. Biting my lip I wiped up off the tailgate before taking a seat.

"Jake…"Bella started.

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" I looked over and watched as he kicked the front tire of the bike.

"It's just…the way they treat me. It creeps me out." The words just started to rush out. "You know , the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that."

'Could his grandpa have been a werewolf…he had to have to been to be the chief.'

"But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special…until now."

"Sam treats you special?" Bella asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah," he agreed. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something…like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

'It's because you're going to,' I wanted to say but then I would just look crazy.

"You don't have to join anything."

'oh Bella,' I frowned, 'he's not going to have a choice.'

Biting my lip I listened as they started talking about his friend Embry and I figured out that he was one of the people out on the cliffs. I felt bad about this whole thing they were both in the dark but I would only, poor Jake thought that something bad was going to happen. I guess it could be if you looked at it a certain way…I tried to give them some privacy and looked around.

"Seriously, Bella, are you sure you're not?" He held out his arm and I realized just how white she actually was. Comparably I wasn't much better but still… "I've never see anyone paler than you…well, except for." He broke off and I saw Bella look away.

"So are you guys going to ride those things or what?" I interrupted trying to get away from the subject.

"Let's do it," Bella agreed throwing me a thankful look.


	6. Chapter 6

_You walk the streets at night still looking for your reason  
>But you don't wanna try<br>You swear the world has got you backed into a corner  
>But no one holds your hand to walk into a fight<em>

You swear the light is gonna find you  
>But it can't find you when you're waiting all the time<p>

You say, "keep my head from going down"  
>Just for a little, just for a little<br>Watch my feet float off the ground  
>Just for a little, just for a little<br>Love, if you can hear this sound  
>Oh, just give me something, something to believe in<p>

_Something To Believe In-Parachute_

* * *

><p>'This is horrible.' 'Teaching the clumsiest girl ever to ride a motorcycle is idiotic.' 'Horrible idea.'<p>

These are the thoughts running through my head as Jacob walked Bella through the basics of the motorcycle.

'Edward is going to kill me.' 'Alice is going to kill me.' 'Alice would call me if something were going to happen right? I mean that would make sense, she wouldn't let her die even if Edward said no contact.'

"Now where's your brake?"

"Behind my right foot."

"Wrong."

'Oh great she doesn't even know where the break is!'

"Very good. I think you've got all the parts down. Now you just have to get moving." Jacob said after explaining everything again and I started to have a tiny panic attack.

"Umm are we sure this is a good idea?" I asked from the tailgate.

"I'll be fine Piper," Bella turned around. "I've got to do this," she looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew it was just to hear Edward again but when will it be too much.

"I want you to hold down the clutch," Jacob instructed and she wrapped her fingers around it. "Now this is crucial, Bella," He stressed. "Don't let go of that, okay? I want you to pretend that I've handed you a live grenade. The pin is out and you are holding down the spoon."

'Oh lord,' I worked to not cover my eyes as he kick started the bike…and again…and again…and again.

"Try out the throttle," He suggested. "Very lightly. And don't let go of the clutch."

'She's going to slip off the clutch or something I just know it.'

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" She asked after it was finally started.

"That's how you move, Bella. Just do it little by little." I squinted my eyes shut as she slowly let off of it.

"Oh!" she gasped and released it all together. Suddenly the bike jerked and it both collapsed, the bike half on her. Instantly I jumped up but Jacob was already there.

"Bella? Are you hurt? Bella?" Jacob shook her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said and glanced back at me with a dazed expression.

'She heard him.'

"I didn't hurt the bike, did I?" She asked

"No. You just stalled the engine. You let go of the clutch to fast."

"Let's try again." She nodded and I felt the urge to groan.

This time she tried to kick start it herself and finally the engine caught and roared to life.

'Oh god please don't die,' I frowned as both of them smiled. I let out a long breath and suddenly she was off. Quickly I moved forward to watch her go down the road. I thought she might actually make it until I saw her start to panic as the road turned before she was even off I was running. I barely noticed Jacob pass me on his bike he quickly had it off her and was crouched down beside her as I got there.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm great!" She answered Jacobs question, "Let's do it again."

"Noooo way," I answered as Jacob put in an "I don't think so."

"I think we'd better get you to the hospital first."

"I'm fine."

"Um Bella?" You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it's gushing blood." He said.

Instantly she slapped her hand against her forehead and I saw the slight panic, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" He looked confused and I turned my face away. "Let's go, I'll drive."

"The bikes?" I asked and he looked.

"Here I'll get those…And take this." He pulled off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Here," I took her arm and held the t-shirt in place as Jacob kick started the bike. She took place holding the shirt as I lead her towards the truck. I knew she was getting a little queasy from the blood, but all I could think of to distract her lead back to the last time I helped her with a cut.

"He's a nice guy," I murmured watching him race around.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I'm glad you found him," I said just as Jacob came back over opening the door. Thankfully Bella slid into the middle

"I'm honestly fine," Bella said and Jacob fussed. "Don't get worked up. It's just a little blood."

"Just a lot of blood," He muttered

"Now, let's think about this for a second," she began. "If you take me to the ER like this, Charlie is sure to hear about it."

"Bella, I think you need stitches. I'm not going to let you bleed to death."

"I wont," she promised. "Let's just take the bikes back first, and then we'll make a stop at my house so I can dispose of the evidence before we go to the hospital."

"What about Charlie?"

"He said he had to work today."

"Are you really sure?"

"Trust me. I'm an easy bleeder. It's not nearly as dire as it looks."

"Truth," I nodded as it looked like he was warring with himself but he allowed it and we slowly made it back to Forks.

When we got to the Swan household Bella I offered to help her change but just like Bella she said no and I waited downstairs with Jacob.

"So…" I started trying to ease the unsettling feeling.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"I was at the bonfire last spring," I nodded.

"Yeah…so I'm guessing you go to school with Bella."

"Her, Alice and I were besties." I nodded

"Oh…" He trailed off.

"Were you dating one too?" He guessed.

"The big one," I gave a tiny smile and we both drifted into an awkward silence.

"Hurry up," We both called at the same time and then made eye contact before laughing slightly.

"Okay, okay," she shouted back, "How do I look?" she asked.

"Better," I nodded along with Jacob.

"But do I look like I tripped in your garage and hit my head on a hammer?" She asked Jacob.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Very believable for you Bella," I complimented.

"Why thank you Piper," she smiled.

"Let's go then," Jacob hurried us out insisting on driving again.

"We should have grabbed you a jacket." Bella frowned as we drove to the hospital.

"That would have given us away," he teased. "Besides, it's not cold."

"Are you kidding?" Bella shivered and I glanced over to see him completely comfortable. I mean I was comfortable too but I had on a jacket and sweater.

'You might be part of the gang soon enough.' I thought biting my lip tuning them out.

By the time Bella had her seven stitches we rushed to get Jacob home and back to the swan residence so Bella could cook for Charlie and I could get home.

That night as I laid in my bed I hoped and prayed that whatever Bella did next time to hear his voice didn't get her hurt worse.

oOo

As the rumors of bears started to escalate I started to think that it might not be bears in the woods but the wolves. Which is why, when Bella asked if I wanted to go hiking with her a Jacob I wasn't as afraid as I should have been.

What I was afraid off was her having a nervous breakdown because it was to the meadow her and Edward went to.

"What better place to go to hear him Piper," She said when I had said it was a bad idea.

So that Saturday afternoon I sat in my hiking boots a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt and jacket, in Billy Black's living room. As Jacob made a complicated web across the map trying to find this place.

"Maybe we'll see the super bear," Jacob joked his eyes still on the map.

I glance over at Billy watching his eyes for any indication that it was the wolves. I mean he had to know they were real right?

"Maybe you should take a jar of honey, just in case," Billy joked.

"Hope your new boots are fast, Bella. One little jar isn't going to keep a hungry bear occupied for long," Jacob laughed.

"I only have to be faster than you guys." She spoke and with that I let out a unladylike snort.

"Good luck with that!" I laughed along with Jacob as he refolded the map.

"Let's go."

"Have fun," Billy said wheeling himself towards the fridge.

She drove to the very end of a dirt road before stopping near a sign that marked a trailhead.

'This doesn't seem like a good idea.'

"I went this way," she murmured pointing straight ahead at an unmarked area.

"Really?" I muttered looking at the dense foliage.

"I would have figured you for a trail kind of girl."

"Not me." She said with a weak smile. "I'm a rebel."

"Yeah," I let out another short laugh.

"Give me a second," He held up the map and compass. "Okay, first line on the grid. Let's do it."

I cautiously walked behind Bella holding out my hands every time she would stumble.

"Hey…Jake?" Bella asked out of nowhere cutting off Jacob's whistling.

"Yeah?"

"How are things…with Embry? Is he back to normal yet?" I took me a bit but I quickly remembered Jacob's friend that had turned into a werewolf.

"No. He's not back to normal yet," He said stopping to wait for us.

"Still with Sam." I stated.

"Yup."

"Are they still looking at you funny?" She half whispered.

"Sometimes," He said while staring through the trees.

"And Billy?"

"As helpful as ever," he said angrily.

"Our couch is always open," Bella offered and he let out a laugh going back to his normal self.

"But think of the position that would put Charlie in, when Billy calls the police to report my kidnapping." Both Bella and I laughed along

We continued hiking until Jacob had said we'd gone 6 miles and then cut west for a short time until heading back on one of his lines.

"Are you sure you know where this is?" I sighed to Bella as she bit her lip.

"It's the right starting point." She assured.

"Then we'll find it," Jacob promised he reached out grabbing my hand to help me through a thick mass of ferns, "Trust me," He stated before helping Bella through.

"You're good, "Bella admitted.

"Next time we bring flashlights, though." I smiled.

"We'll save hiking for Sundays from now on. I didn't know you were that slow." He looked down at her and I saw her yank her hand away. Both Jacob and I chuckled as we walked back to the truck with me stuck in the middle again.

"So you two up for another try tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure. Unless you want to go without me so I don't tie you down to my gimpy pace." Bella said and I just sunk down some keeping out of it.

"I'll survive," he assured her. "If we're hiking again, though, you might want to pick up some moleskin. I bet you can feel those new boots right now."

"A little," she confessed.

"Told you," I muttered. Talking about this afternoon when I came by, I had told her they weren't going to feel that hot at the end of the day.

"Shush you," She elbowed my side.

"I hope we see the bear tomorrow. I'm sort of disappointed about that," Jacob joked.

"Yes, me, too," She agreed sarcastically.

"Maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow and something will eat us!" I clapped just as sarcastically.

"Bears don't want to eat people. We don't taste that good." He grinned. "Of course you guys might be an exception. I bet you two taste good."

"Thank," I muttered as Bella said a, "Thanks so much."

'You're not the first to say that.'


	7. Chapter 7

…_Open my window, sing me a song.  
>Baby can't you see that this is where I belong?<br>With your hand in my hand, still feel that love  
>Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was.<em>

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
>Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.<br>Everytime I let it go, baby it's true.  
>Nothing compares to you…<p>

_Nothing Compares-Pixie Lott_

My birthday…I was turning 18…technically an adult. Did it feel that way? No.

It was just a normal Tuesday, I hadn't even heard from Emmett in three weeks. He seemed to be a little mad when I told him about Jacob even though I really don't know why. Sighing I got up and put on a black and white striped poncho top where the black horizontal stripes kind of looked like they were painted on. Biting my lip I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and my black lace up army boots, and I decided to put on a little more make up today so I added a little winged liner along with the mascara and a red lip stain. For my hair I tied it up in a high messy ponytail letting the waves show.

With a sigh I looked in the mirror and decided I looked as good as possible and grabbed my shoulder bag.

"Happy Birthday!" my parents called and I put on a wide smile as they held out gifts.

"Thanks," I put my bag down and took the first gift my mom had. For some reason I carefully unwrapped it and revealed a new pink floral pattered infinity loop scarf. Quickly, once I was done, a new one was set down and I carefully revealed a new pair of lace up peep toe booties. By the end of the pile I had a few new shirts, a new cardigan, jacket, and two pairs of jeans. My father's one and only gift he actually picked out by himself was my favorite. It was just a plain miniaturized thimble with an acorn, hooked to o-ring on a silver chain.

"You remembered," I smiled talking about my favorite movie as a child.

"Of course I remembered," he chuckled. "You had us watching that movie every night basically. Always pretending to fly and saying you'd never grow up. I thought it fit since you're all grown up now.

"Put it on?" I smiled holding it out to him. He got a wide smile and stood up putting it around my neck. I moved my hair out of the way and quickly felt it drop onto my neck. "Thank you Daddy," I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Geeze if I knew I only had to get a necklace I would have," My mom joked and I pulled back and wrapped my arms around her too.

"Thanks mom," I whispered as her arms tightened around me.

"You better hurry and get to school," She said pulling back and I looked up at the clock.

"Yeah you took so much time opening those," Dad laughed as I grabbed my bag, coat and keys

"Well I don't want a paper cut," The words flew out before I had even realized. They both shook their heads and I shook my own, but while theirs was jokingly mine was to try and clear the pictures flying into my head.

As I pulled into the school I saw the Normals, plus Bella sitting around Tyler's van. Sighing, I put on a smile, that paper cut comment I had knocked me for a loop.

"Happy Birthday!" they all cheered as I got closer and I quickly flashed back to standing with Edward in the same parking lot with Alice doing the same to Bella. It seemed like forever ago.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"Get anything interesting?" Jessica stuck in.

"Some clothes." I smiled, "the norm."

"Oh," she sounded a bit disappointed, what did she expect a jet?

"Is that new?" Angela asked examining my necklace, always an observant one.

"Yeah," I smiled fingering it, "the only gift my Dad actually picked out."

"What is it?" Lauren asked a bit snidely.

"A thimble and acorn."

"Why?"

"Peter Pan was my favorite movie as a kid."

"Oh," She responded.

"Yup," I gave a short laugh at her disappointment.

oOo

Basically after the morning nothing had gone on as abnormal. I got various'happy birthdays' throughout the day but nothing spectacular. When I got home mom had a dutch apple pie waiting for me-since I preferred that to cake- along with some vanilla ice cream. After a couple TV shows and game of cards I decided that I should go to bed since school was in the morning.

With a frown I walked into my room, this whole day had been filled with reminders of one of the worst days in my life and it hardly bared any resemblance. Biting my lip I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my ponytail holder. Just as I was about to walk over to my closet I saw a dark shadow moving through my window. Running over to the lamp I flicked it on and saw someone that would make everything better.

Skipping running around the bed I just jumped on it and launched myself into his arms.

"Hey Babe," He smirked catching me, "Happy Birthday."

"Emmett," Was all I could get out as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

oOo

"So what's this I hear about another guy?" He fake glared down at me after I had changed into his shirt and a pair of short sleep shorts and got settled into bed.

"Jacob," I giggled. "He's Bella's friend, well I guess he's mine to now. But he's helped her a lot actually. She's not a total shell anymore. She smiles and laughs."

"Edward would be furious at that. Thought he wouldn't ever admit it," He chuckled softly.

"How is…" I started and he frowned

"He barely calls, I think it's been three times since we left. It kills Esme." Biting my lip I smoothed my hand back into his dark curls and he turned his face slightly taking in a deep breath before moving his face back to mine. "What's that?" He asked after a couple seconds and moved his eyes to my chest bringing up his fingers. "A thimble and acorn?"

"Its dad's gift to me, I loved Peter Pan as a kid. I never wanted to grow up, so he thought I would be a good gift to give me since I'm 18 and technically grown up."

"That reminds me," He smiled and pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"Am I going to like it?" I wriggled my eyebrows.

"Well Alice said you would so…" Smiling I looked down at the unwrapped simple white box and quickly took off the cover. Standing up inside was a gunmetal colored ring. It wrapped around the finger leaving a couple millimeters in the middle empty. What made it special though, was the two bear heads facing each other on the top half with small etchings to resemble fur.

"Alice was correct," I smiled and took it out slipping it onto my middle where it fit perfectly. "Thanks Em," I leaned in giving him a small kiss.

"Yeah that's not all," he chuckled and got off the bed pulling a bag out from under my bed. "These are from everyone else…well except Edward."

"Wow," I smiled and started pulling the presents out. I watched him moved back behind me leaning against the headboard and quickly afterwards I was pulled back, so my back meeting his chest. Turning my head I looked up at him and he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," He whispered, pecking my lips again. "Now open them, they are expecting a full report when I get home." Giggling I nodded and opened the presents. Quickly I opened Rose's gift to see a new vintage looking tan and black messenger bag with gold buckles. Devan ended up giving me a new pair of Ray-Bans, which were a kind of rust brown color. Alice and Esme got me new set of make-up brushes and a few pieces of jewelry. Finally I pulled out two books, one was the book I had been reading from Carlisle's library about.

"He said to tell you that it's yours." Emmett said over my shoulder.

"But it's over a hundred year's old," I whispered and he gave a tiny shrug. Gingerly I set that down and moved to the leather wrap journal.

"Now that technically is Jasper's gift since he started it but we all added to it. Alice mostly drew the pictures. Then he got it all bound together." Smiling I flipped it open to see that most of it was full. On the very front page was a picture of all of us horizontal on the page I was in the middle with Emmett, his arms around my shoulders. Standing behind and off to the right side a little bit to his right was Edward and Bella almost in the same position but he was holding her hand. To my left were Alice and Jasper he had a hand on her shoulder and she was reaching up touching it. Then to they're other side were Rose and Devan with his arms around her waist her hands over his. Completely on the other side beside Edward and Bella were Carlisle and Esme, his hand place on her shoulders and one of her hands crossing over her chest to touch his hand.

Once I got over the beauty of the page I turned to the first page and saw a drawing of just Emmett's face, with smaller pictures drawn around it. There was one of his and Jasper wrestling, one with his arm slung around Edward and Devans shoulders. My favorite though was the one on the bottom edge of him and I sitting on the couch just facing each other were weren't even touching but Alice had drawn so much emotion into the picture. I flipped to the next page and recognized his writing.

"It's each of our stories. Some start in our human lives like Jazz's and some start mostly after like Alice's." Quickly I scanned through the book and saw that there were pictures scattered throughout the stories but every single one started with a close up of the person.

"I love this," I whispered looking over the different writing and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm glad," he whispered back and leaned forward kissing my cheek. "You better get to sleep. You have classes in the morning.

"Alright," I groaned making him chuckle. Quickly he moved out from behind me and cleared off my bed placing everything on my desk. "Actually can you put the journal in here," I motioned to my nightstand drawer and he gave a little nod as I got under the covers.

"What are these?" he asked and I looked over seeing that he was holding the notes he'd left.

"Well I couldn't throw them away," I mumbled looked up at him. Smirking he just tucked them back and closed it. He settled in beside me tucking his arm around my head so I could rest it there and I wrapped my arm around his torso.

"Goodnight, Pip."

"Goodnight Em." I whispered, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He whispered back before kissing the top of my head.

oOo

Time seemed to run smoothly after that I'd become a regular visitor to Jacob Black's garage thought not as regular as Bella and it seemed to work for the both of us. She wasn't dwelling on the empty spaces anymore where her mind could drift and I wasn't counting down the seconds until Emmett would call.

She thankfully was getting better on the stupid bike which was good in some aspects but that also meant she would soon look for the next adrenalin rush to get to hear him. I think she got that too because soon she was almost obsessed with finding the meadow. But like I said time ran which lead me to Bella begging me to come the Friday after Valentines Day to a movie.

"Bella that movie is supposed to be horrible." I groaned lying across the couch in the Swan house on Thursday.

"Come on please," She frowned and I felt a little stab of pain for her.

"Fine," I sighed and she got her smile back. "I'd better go finish my homework then."

"Come by here after school and we can all go together."

"Alrighty." I waved over my shoulder before exiting the house.

'This is gonna be fan-freaking-tastic.'

oOo

I ended up driving behind Mike the whole way to Bella's and seriously hoped it wasn't just going to be Her, Jacob, Mike and me.

'I wonder if I can fake sick.'

Jumping out of the Jeep I noticed that Jacob's Rabbit was there.

"You finished!" I shouted and watched as his frown became a smile.

"Yup just last night!" he called back.

"Awesome," I skipped us beside them as Mike came up.

"Hey, Bella, Piper," I watched his eyes glance at Jacob.

"Hey, Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella said a little too enthusiastically.

"Not really," He held out his hand.

"Old family friend," Jacob said and did the whole which hand is stronger thing…of course he won.

Just then the phone started ringing, "I'd better get that, it might be Charlie," she rushed inside leaving us as an awkward trio.

"So are you guys together?" Mike tried.

Both of us glanced up as each other before laughing.

"God no," I said.

"Dating Piper would be so weird," He added and I nodded in agreement as Bella came out.

"Ang is sick," she said a bit glumly. "She and Ben aren't coming."

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time," Mike suggested.

'oh yes please, please, please.'

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather to stay behind, Mike…" Jacob taunted and I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"No, I'm coming," Mike interrupted. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He started toward his Suburban

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" Bella asked, "I told him he could, he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself." She bragged.

"Fine," Mike snapped.

"All right, then," Jacob said, he seemed to be the only comfortable one.

"Fan-freakin-tastic," I mumbled and Bella elbowed me in the ribs. "Oh like you weren't thinking the same thing," I hissed so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Scoot over Newton," I called noticing his disgusted face and climbed into the back before him.

On the way there Jacob was his normal bubbly self while I was sitting next to mister sulky. I glance over and saw a smug grin before he lurched forward putting his chin on the shoulder of Bella's seat.

I tried to hold the giggle as she scooted away towards the window. "Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Mike interrupted Jacob.

"Yes," Jacob answered. "But Bella doesn't like music." Pulling back slightly I was surprised that he knew that.

"Bella?" Mike asked, clearly annoyed.

"He's right," she mumbled.

"How can you not like music?" He demanded.

"I don't know. It just irritates me."

"Hmph." He leaned back glancing over at me. Pretending not to see I looked out the side window.


	8. Chapter 8

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say I'm<br>Not over you_

_Gavin Degraw-Not Over You_

Once we got to the theater we all got settled into our seats and I made sure to go in first skipping in front of Jacob while Bella got stuck in between the two. Giggling slightly I settled back into my seat pulling my legs up.

The movie itself was just as bad as I have thought it would have been. In just the first couple minutes four people got blown up and one got beheaded. I saw the girl in front of us cover up her eyes and turn away while I settled into my seat wondering if I could take a nap.

'Probably not with all the screams.'

So instead I sniggered along with Jacob at the obvious fake-ness of it all.

"What are you two doing?" Bella whispered.

"Oh c'mon!" Jacob hissed. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?"

We chuckled again as a flagpole speared another man. She seemed to catch this and began laughing too as it got more ridiculous.

About halfway through the movie I saw Mike lean forward and put his head in his hands.

"Mike, are you okay?" Bella whispered.

"No," he gasped. "I think I'm sick." Suddenly he got up and bolted for the door. Quickly Bella got up and followed and Jacob got up too.

"No, stay," she whispered. "I'll make sure he's okay." He started anyways and I groaned, finally enjoying the movie, before getting up and following them out.

"You guys don't have to come. Get your eight bucks worth of carnage," she insisted.

"That's okay." I shrugged.

"You sure can pick them, Bella. This movie really sucks." Jacob chuckled as we walked out of the theater. Mike wasn't out there so Jacob went to check the bathroom and was back in a few seconds.

"Oh, he's in there, all right," He rolled his eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

'Yeah smooth Jacob.' I rolled my eyes

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that."

Used to they're mushy moments I clicked my tongue and leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door, blocking out their conversation until something knocked me back.

"It's still the other one, isn't it?" Both of us visibly cringed. "You don't have to talk about it," He said. "But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay? Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time." I heard Bella sigh but I couldn't help the small smile on my lips.

"You shouldn't waste it on me," Bella said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me."

"I can't imagine how I could not like being with you," Happy I zoned out again paying more attention to the popping popcorn than the two people a couple feet away. I heard someone fumbling around in the bathroom and it brought me back. Taking a step away from the door I caught their conversation.

"How did that happen?" Jacob asked looking down at Bella's bite from James.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" she said but her eyes glanced over at mine and I turned away biting my lip.

"It's cold," He murmured just as Mike stumbled out of the bathroom looking like he might drop any second.

"Geeze," I stepped forward grabbing his arm to help him walk.

"Do you mind leaving early?" he whispered.

"No, of course not," Bella got up helping me.

"Movie too much for you?" Jacob asked and I turned to glare at him.

"I didn't actually see any of it," He mumbled. "I was nauseated before the lights went down."

"Why didn't you say something," I huffed as we staggered towards the exit.

"I was hoping it would pass," He said.

"Just a sec," Jacob said and walked back to the concession stand.

"Could I have and empty popcorn bucket?" he asked the salesgirl. Her eyes quickly glanced over at us before practically throwing the bucket at Jacob.

"Get him outside, please," She begged looking at him and Bella and I quickly towed him outside. Just as before I got into the back and Jacob and I managed to get him inside before he thrust the bucket into Mike's hands.

"Please," was all he said before leaving.

'Please don't puke,' I chanted in my head knowing that was my downfall just like Bella's was blood.

They rolled down the windows letting the icy air blow over us. I tucked my legs up curling into a ball hoping to keep warm.

"Cold, again?" Jacob asked looking over at Bella and I noticed she was doing the same thing.

"You're not?" she asked and he shook his head. "You must have a fever or something." She reached over and touched his head.

"Whoa, Jake, you're burning up!"

"I feel fine." He shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle." She reached over and touched his head again, "Your hands are like ice," he complained.

"Maybe it's me," Bella gave up.

Mike started groaning and I prepared myself leaning forward and away from him just as he threw up in the bucket. I gagged slightly and quickly covered my nose and mouth with my hand as Jacob checked over his shoulder to make sure that nothing had gotten in his car.

"Jacob if you don't hurry you're going to wish that you'd gotten two buckets." I muttered over the seat and he seemed to gain more focus at driving.

Needless to say that was the longest drive ever and as soon as we got back I abandoned ship as Bella drove mike home.

When I got back to my own house I explained what had happened then jumped in the shower to scrub every inch of my body.

That night or it might have been morning I would have known as I raced around the corner into the bathroom throwing up whatever I had in my stomach. Quickly after I was done my mom appeared in the doorway.

"Stomach flu?" she guess and I nodded curling up against the bathtub. "I'll bring you some water and a blanket."

I spent the rest of the day alternating between lying in bed and sitting against the bathtub until I finally just stayed in the bathroom. My parents just using the bathroom downstairs if needed. That night my mom tried to feed me some soup but it was useless because ten minutes later I was glad I had eaten in the bathroom.

Finally I felt good enough to get into bed and Dad helped me get there. Next thing I knew it was morning and I got up feeling slightly woozy but good enough.

Later that day I got a call from Bella who had, had the same thing but that not the reason she called. It was because Jacob was sick with something.

She said he sounded dead, "Maybe he just got a bad strand of the flu," I tried.

"No both he and Billy were adamant that I didn't go over there. They almost sounded rude."

"They probably just don't want you to get it Bella," I bit my lip wondering if maybe he was joining the gang.

As the week went on it seemed more and more likely until she said that she had gone to the house and it was empty. That's when I nailed it down that he had.

"He said he had mono Piper!" She exclaimed, "and absolutely no visitors. It's ridiculous."

"Billy just doesn't want to get you sick," I tried as she ranted.

"I'm giving him a week, a week is generous then I'm getting pushy." She decided and let me tell you that week was the longest week ever. Without Jacob there she slowly started to revert back, she had said that her nightmares were coming back. The hole in her chest was back.

"Piper I'm going hiking want to come?" Bella's voice sounded urgent of the phone.

"Umm sure," I said getting up and walking up to my room to get ready, "is Jacob better?"

"Yeah, he's gone out with some other friends," She said a little let down. "So I'll be around in 10 minutes to get you.

"Alright…" I started but the line went dead.

I quickly got ready and pulled on my backpack just as Bella pulled up. A bit later we were on the familiar road. It was a pretty nice day today, not sunny but dry.

When we had gotten there it took Bella awhile to point us in the right direction but we finally found it.

It was a little weird not hearing Jacob's whistling but we managed along as birds chirped.

Quickly into the walk I noticed her started to wrap her arms around her chest, holding it together in other words.

"Come on Bella we can do this," I whispered and held out my hand. Nodding she took it and we continued on the path. Somehow we managed to go faster both of us getting better at navigating the terrain.

A bit later we stumbled into a meadow, "It this it?" I asked looking over at her and saw that she recognized it. It was beautiful, almost a perfect circle, you could hear a stream over to the side. The ground was covered with thick grass that rippled with the breeze.

Smiling I looked over at her and watched as disappointment came across her features and she dropped to the ground. Quickly I was at her side as she started to gasp.

"Bella!" I asked alarmed.

"It's not the same," she muttered shaking her head and I wrapped my arms tightly around her desperately trying to hold her together as I started to see the cracks.

Looking around for anything at all I saw a figure step out of the trees a bit away. Bella saw it too and I started to take in the features, how still they were, no human could do that.

"Laurent!" Bella cried surprised just as my mind recognized him.

'This doesn't feel right.'

"Bella?" he asked focusing on her and she seemed elated that he knew he name, "and the other human Piper."

"You remember," she smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you two here," he grinned walking closer.

"Isn't it the other way around? We live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." I asked a bit warily. He stopped cocking his head to the side.

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh," Bella bit her lip trying to compose herself. "They did move on," she managed.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you both behind. Weren't you sort a pet of theirs?" His eyes lingered on Bella innocently.

"Something like that." She smiled.

"Hmm," he said again and his eyes focused on mine.

'If he'd gone up to Alaska his eyes should be golden,' I thought looking into his deep red ones and quickly took Bella arm pulling her back.

"Do they visit often?" He asked still casual.

Bella tensed slightly before responding, "now and again. The time seems longer to me, I imagine, You know how they get distracted…" she started to babbled and I stopped her with a sharp poke in the side.

"Hmm," he started again, "the house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"

Examining his movements I heard her start again, "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." She hesitated for a second, "but we probably shouldn't mention it to Emmett and…" She struggled to force out the name, "Edward, I suppose, they have such tempers…well I'm sure you remember. He specifically is still touchy about the whole James thing." I nodded as she rolled her eyes waving her hand.

"Is he really?" Laurent asked

"Mm-hmm." She responded.

I watched as he took a seemingly casual step towards us.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" I asked my voice betraying my confident stance a little bit.

"I like Tanya very much," He mused. "And her sister Irina even more…I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult…I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at us. "Sometimes I cheat."

Slowly I started to ease back with Bella but stopped when his eyes flicked down to catch the movement.

"Oh," I said my voice wavering a little. "Jasper has problems with that, too." I started to move again but Bella stopped me.

"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left?"

"No," Bella answered. "Jasper is more careful at home."

"Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too." I watched as he stepped even closer.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" Bella asked.

'What the hell Bella?' I screamed in my head and hoped that he said no.

"Yes," he said. "I actually came here as a favor to her. She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" I asked as he looked away and we both moved back slightly.

"About killing the both of you." I staggered back with Bella. "She wanted to save that part for herself," He went on. "She's sort of…put out with you both."

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"Well James was her mate, and your Edward, and your Emmett killed him," He looked directly at me and added, ", and she was more than happy when I formed her of your mortality. She thought it more appropriate to kill you than your mates. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed, apparently it wouldn't be their revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to them if they left you here unprotected."

Quickly I took another step back as his weight shifted, "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."

"Then why not wait for her?" I choked out.

"Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Piper. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell more mouthwatering that the last time we met." I worked to step in front of Bella.

"They'll know it was you," I whispered. "You won't get away with this."

"And why not? The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body, you'll both simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for them to think of me, if they cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you. Just thirst."

"Please," she gasped as his eyes set on me and I put on an emotionless face.

"Look at it this way. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" I muttered pushing us both back a step.

"Yes," He assured. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He trailed off and flipped his red eyes back to me, "or you Piper for tricking us all, much worse."

I took in a shaky breath as the wind blew our scent right into his face. , "mouthwatering," he repeated. I tensed, keeping my eyes open not missing a second of movement from him as he crouched as stiffened, poised to strike. Suddenly pictures of Emmett filled my mind and I felt my breath catch in my throat

'I'll miss you.' I watched as he paused and whipped his head to the left but I kept my eyes on him. I let out the breath I had been holding as he started backing away.

"I don't believe it," he said and I couldn't help it anymore and looked over. Slowly a huge black shape eased out of the trees. I was gigantic taller than a person probably as big as a horse. It snarled revealing large sharp teeth. It was the wolves. Quickly I started backing up but for some reason Bella halted me as another growl ripped through the air.

After the large black one two more came to it's side a deep gray one and the other brown neither quite as tall. My mind quickly reeled and somehow clicked into place that the black one was Sam and the others were either Paul or Jared. All three had their eyes locked on Laurent. Just them two more came and the locks opened in my mind, Embry and Jacob. One of them was so close that I could reach out and touch it's rusty brown fur.

Suddenly Bella gasped jumping back and the wolf closest looked at her.

"Bella come on," I muttered as Sam let out a low growl drawing the russet wolf back to attention. Just then Laurent ran and the wolves were after him sprinting. Quickly her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Bella we need to go," I urged even though I knew she had no clue what just happened. She had no clue about the wolves. Quickly I tried to pull her to her feet and we started stumbling back until her mind kicked in and we dashed into the trees. The trip back to the truck was nerve racking and long, both of us were jumpy and I wished that the wolves would come back. Finally we broke through the trees onto a road and jogged up about a mile until we were safely in the cab of the truck.

When we got back to the Swans we both rushed into the house.

"Bella?" Charlie called out.

"Yeah, it's me and Piper." Her voice called back a bit unsteady.

"Where have you been?" He thundered and I quickly bowed my head as he came into the room.

"We were hiking," she admitted.

"What happened to going to Jessica's?" He asked.

"I didn't feel like Calculus today."

"I thought I asked you to stay out of the forest."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I won't do it again." We both shuddered and I looked up to see him examining our clothes. I realized we must look horrible.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded and I mentally begged her not to say anything.

"I saw the bear. It's not a bear, though, it's some kind of wolf. And there are five of them. A big black one, and gray, and reddish-brown…" I grimaced with each one wanting to tell her to shut up.

Suddenly he was across the room grabbing the tops of Bella's arms, "Are you two okay?" both of our heads bobbed.

"Tell me what happened?"

"They didn't pay any attention to us. But after they were gone, we ran away and fell down a lot." I nodded going along with it.

He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. The room was silent for a long moment.

"Wolves," he murmured.

"What?"

"The rangers said the tracks were wrong for a bear, but wolves just don't get that big…"

'Mythological ones do.' I thought as Bella said "these were huge."

"How many did you say you saw?" He looked in-between me and her.

"Five."

He shook his head frowning, "No more hiking either of you."

"No problem," she promised and he went to call the station.

"I'm going to walk home," I muttered when he'd left the room.

"Are you sure?" she looked worried.

"Yeah I'm good, it's only a couple blocks" I smiled patting her shoulder. "Need some time to sort out my thoughts."

"Alright," she frowned slight and I left without another word. I got home quickly enough and went up to take a shower. Both of my parents were busy so neither questioned what had happened as I quickly ate a piece of cold pizza and went up to bed.

'Victoria's looking for me.' Was the last thought I had when I drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars_

It hadn't gotten better throughout the week every time I heard a tiny noise I would jump. Every time I saw something out of my peripherals I would gasp. I worried my mom and dad to no end because it was exactly how I had been after the attack in Seattle. This though was in anticipation to something happening…something that was coming…Victoria.

I wanted to call Emmett and tell him to come home right away but I didn't have a number; whenever he called me it was from a different phone. Alice would see this right, I mean even Bella was freaking out. She would see us struggling. She would see Victoria, right? Had Laurent even gotten back to her and told her about us maybe she didn't even know.

I worried endlessly over my parents but was thankful they were going out of town for the next couple weeks. My dad to see his publisher in LA and my mom to open an exhibit in Seattle, both didn't like the idea of leaving me but I had convinced them to. How stupid am I?

Throughout the week Bella and I had been alternating picking each other up not wanting to be alone. I especially didn't want to leave her alone because not only did she have this thing hanging over her head but there was also the fact that Jacob hadn't been talking to her. So as I sat in the passenger's side of her truck, as she sat thinking in front of her house before school. I just looked out of the windshield but when she all of a sudden dashed out of the truck I got a little worried following.

Quickly she ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Dad, it's Bella."

"I'm worried about Jacob."

"I think…I think something weird is going on down at the reservation. Jacob told me about some strange stuff happening with the other boys his age. Now he's acting the same way and I'm scared."

"Bella…" I whispered but was ignored. 'This isn't good.'

"First he was scared, and then he was avoiding me, and now…I'm afraid he's part of that bizarre gang down there, Sam's gang. Sam Uley's gang."

'Correct!'

"Yes."

"Dad, it's not like that. Jacob was scared of him."

"Billy's not concerned."

"This isn't about me," she insisted.

"Charlie…" she half whined.

"Are you sure that's what happened to them?"

"Who," I whispered and she waved me off.

"Oh!"

"Fine," she was frustrated now, "Bye."

"What happened to who?" I asked as she stared at the phone.

"That wolves survived the thing with Laurent," she said stating what I already knew after all Jacob was alive and a funeral or search party for 5 guys would have made news. Next thing I knew she had the phone again.

"Hey, Billy. Can I talk to Jacob, please?"

"Do you know where he is?" Bella said a little frustrated.

"Oh yeah? Anyone I know? Quil?"

"Embry?"

'ding, ding,' a buzzer went off in my head.

"Well have him call me when he gets in, all right?"

"See you soon, Billy," she muttered and hung up the phone and turned heading for the door.

"Bella, what are you doing."

"Going to see for myself." She called and I hurried slipping into the passenger's seat just before she tore off.

The drive was silent and before I knew it we were in La Push and pulling up beside Quil. His face was bleak and worried.

"Oh, hey," he greeted us dully.

"Hi, Quil…Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He looked anything but.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Bella offered.

"Sure, I guess," He mumbled and I scooted into the middle as he walked around.

"Where to?"

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store," He said

"Have you seem Jacob today?" Bella blurted almost cutting off the boy.

"From a distance," He said after looking out the windshield for a couple seconds.

"A distance?" I asked

"I tried to follow them, he was with Embry. I know they saw me. But they turned and just disappeared into the trees. I don't' think they were alone, I think Sam and his crew might have been with them."

'Poor boy,' I look away biting my lip, 'all his friends have changed.'

"I've been stumbling around in the forest for an hour, yelling for them. I just barely found the road again when you drove up." He looked over at Bella.

"So Sam did get him," she stated like it was some big conspiracy.

'They just want to keep everyone safe.'

"You know about that?"

"Jake told me…before."

"Before," Quil repeated with a sigh.

"Jacob's just as bad as the others now?"

"Never leaves Sam's side."

"And before that, did he avoid everyone? Was he acting upset?" I inquired.

"Not for as long as the others. Maybe one day. Then Sam caught up with him."

"What do you think it is? Drugs or something?" Bella asked.

'Or something.'

"I can't see Jacob or Embry getting into anything like that…but what do I know? What else could it be? And why aren't the old people worried? Jacob didn't want to be a part or this…cult. I don't understand what could change him." He turned to the both of us frightened. "I don't want to be next."

Biting my lip I grabbed his hand for comfort and noticed how hot his body temperature was.

"Are your parent's any help?" Bella asked.

"Right," He scoffed. "My grandfather's on the council with Jacob's dad. Sam Uley is the best thing that ever happened to this place, as far as he's concerned."

'He's going next. At least he won't be alone for long.'

"I'll get out now," Quil said as we came up to the only store, "my house is right over there."

"We're going to go wait for Jacob," she said in a hard voice as he jumped out.

"Good luck." He slammed the door I immediately wanted to shout out what was happening but didn't as Bella pulled a u-turn. Quickly we both settled in and I crossed my legs leaned against the door and started braiding and twisting my hair as Bella started doodling. We didn't have to wait long because a couple seconds there I jumped as someone tapped on Bella window.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled looking between us. I noticed the changes quickly, he'd chopped off his long hair like the other. It seemed like everything about him was more grown up and less boyish. His expression was definitely not one of a friendly boy but hardened, dark.

"Jacob?" Bella whispered as I looked behind him and realized that they were all here all looking exactly like Jacob down to the expression.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded.

"I want to talk to you," she said a bit weakly.

"Go ahead," He hissed and I sent him a glare which he returned and I hoped mine was just as vicious.

"Alone," she hissed and he looked behind him as every single one turned for Sam's reaction. He nodded once and they all entered the Black house.

Sighing I got out of the truck and just went to lean against the tailgate but pulled it down to sit on it as they went to walk. Looking over to the windows I saw the eyes switch to mine as they disappeared from sight. Sighing I got up and walked up on the porch wondering why I was doing this.

Knocking on the door Billy answered, "Don't worry, I won't come in." I held up my hands as he began to speak.

"I just wanted to thank the boys," I motioned to the side where I could clearly see them.

"For what," Sam looked cautious but calm.

"The meadow," I gave a small smile.

"How do you know," Paul jumped up and I backed away a little holding up my hands.

"Well I figured since the cold-ones could be true…" I sighed, "then you could be too and things locked into place. So yeah that's all, thank you," I nodded and then walked off soon after they all left and headed into the forest.

It started to drizzled so I went back into the cab of the truck rolling up the windows and quickly enough Bella walked up alone and with a broken appearance. She just walked up to the porch as it started to pour. Watching curiously I saw Billy roll out onto the doorway and say something. She turned robotically and climbed into the truck.

"I can drive," I muttered but she didn't respond.

Charlie was waiting on the porch when we got back to the Swans, and she was the shell again. Empty. I saw the recognition on Charlie's face as he helped her out of the car. Biting my lip I decided to go home and let this be handled by him. Meeting his eyes I gestured toward my car and he nodded.

oOo

That night I sat studying for a English test when I phone started vibrating. Biting my lip I looked down. 'Unknown number' flashed across the screen.

'Would I tell him or not.' Biting my lip I slid the bar answering it.

"Hey," I tried to sound chipper but just then the house creaked slightly making me jump.

"Hey," he sounded a bit hesitant catching my slip up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I chirped a bit too high.

"Piper," he growled.

"So how is everyone?" I avoided the subject and heard another growl this one deeper

"Werewolves," I blurted out the second most important thing on my mind.

"What?"

"Jacob he turned into one, there are 5 of them and I think another will shift soon."

"You've been around them?" He said a protective edge in his voice.

"Yes," I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Piper you can't anymore," He demanded.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You can't, they are dangerous, they can shift at any point. You could get hurt."

"That reminds me of someone else," I smirked.

"No, we are different." He scoffed.

"How so?"

"Piper can't you just listen for once," He sighed.

"You wouldn't love me as much if I wasn't a challenge," I smiled. It was too hard to hold onto worries when I was talking to him.

"I have a feeling you might challenge me for all eternity," he chuckled.

"You can bet on it," I smiled and leaned back into my pillow fiddling with the bear ring on my finger which I always wore along with my necklace.

oOo

"Piper!" A voice called over the phone after I had answered it half asleep and pulled it away from my ear and looked that it was Bella calling.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do. What do you think of when I say werewolves." She wondered and I knew that she'd figured it out.

"La Push," I answered honestly.

"You knew," She half growled. "Why do you always know these things before me."

"I've been around them longer, plus my dad's writing a book about all of it." I supplied wondering if this was the topic of discussion she'd called so early about.

"Well what about them killing people?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"The attacks on people," she supplied.

"They wouldn't do that." I gave a tiny laugh, "they saved us."

"Well Charlie and a group of people are going to hunt them."

"Bella! Why didn't you say that before we have to go warn them!" I immediately got up from the couch and raced upstairs to change.

"Because they are killing people."

"Bella, it's Jacob," I said changing everything.

"I'll be over in 5," she said and the phone clicked shut.

I'd just finished pulling on my converse when her truck rumbled up. "Be home by 8," I called and exited the house quickly getting in the passenger's seat. "I still don't think it's them." I muttered as she pulled off.

oOo

When she pulled up to the Black's house and it was still totally dark since they were probably still asleep. Quickly we both go out and she pounded her fist against the door.

"Come in," Billy called and a light flicked on. She opened the door right away and pushed in to see Billy was leaning around the doorway bathrobe around his shoulders not in his chair and boy did he look surprised.

"Well, good morning, Bella, Piper. What are you doing up so early?"

"Hey, Billy. I need to talk to Jake, where is he?" She asked and I shot him a worried look.

"Um…I don't really know," He lied.

"Do you know what Charlie is doing this morning?" Bella demanded.

'Yeah go Bella!'

"Should I?"

"He and half the other men in town are all out in the woods with guns, hunting giant wolves." I saw his expression flicker and then go blank. "So I'd like to talk to Jake about that, if you don't mind."

"I'd bet he's still asleep," He finally said motioning to what I'm guessing was his room. "He's out late a lot these days. Kid needs his rest probably shouldn't wake him."

"It's my turn," she muttered and started back there. Deciding not to go I leaned against the wall and glanced over at Billy and his judgemental gaze.

"I didn't tell her if thats what you're thinking," I muttered as Bella reappeared.

"I think I'll let him get some rest." We both nodded and the room hung in a awkward silence. "Look," Bella finally said. "We'll be down at the beach for a while. When he wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Billy agreed.

The lot was empty of course we get got there and started down the beach. I stumbled on the dark path a bit trying to find the path in front of Bella but finally my eyes adjusted and I made it down. I pulled down my stocking cap over my ears as a cold wind whipped off of the water but at least it wasn't raining. Quickly Bella took the lead searching for something until we got to a driftwood tree and sat down. I dug my hands into my winter coat and just looked over to water waiting for something to happen.

"Hey you guys." Jacobs voice came from the side.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

"Billy told me you came by, didn't take you very long did it? I knew you could figure it out. And here you already knew." He looked over at me and I gave a tiny shrug.

She casted me a glare before turning back to him, "Yeah, I remember the right story now," she whispered and I saw her expression turn angry.

I was silent for a long moment until he spoke, "You could have just called," He responded harshly.

"I know," she nodded and I felt myself stop a groan.

"Why did you come?" He demanded.

"I thought it would be better face- to-face."

"Oh, much better."

"We came about the…"I started aggravated about all of this, this early.

"About the rangers and the hunters? Don't worry about it. We already know."

"Don't worry about it?" Bella demanded, "Jake they've got guns! They're setting traps and offering rewards."

"We can take care of ourselves," He growled. "They're not going to catch anything. They're only making it more difficult they'll start disappearing soon enough, too."

"Jake!" Bella hissed and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

'Something's not right he wouldn't be so cavalier about this.'

"What more can we do?" He retorted to Bella accusation.

"Could you…well, try to not be a…werewolf?" Bella suggested and sometimes I just have to hang my head at some of the things coming out of her mouth.

"Like I have a choice about it!" He shouted. "And how would that help anything, if you're worried about people disappearing."

"Wait." I shook my head as Bella said "I don't understand."

His eyes glared harshly and his lips twisted into a snarl. "You know what makes me so mad I could just spit?"

'This doesn't make any sense what is attacking these people,' I thought as Bella and he argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He roared making me jump slightly and I looked over to see him quivering with rage.

"Bella…" I warned starting to pull her away.

"Jacob," she pleaded in an even tone. "Is it really necessary to kill people, Jacob? Isn't there some other way? I mean, if vampire can find a way to survive without murdering people…"

'Vampires…there's never much blood. Laurent said it himself he was hunting and that people go missing everyday.'

"It's a vampire," I mumbled letting go of Bella and sitting down on the tree. "They aren't killing people Bella it's a vampire. They are the enemies of a vampire, they're always seen after. Think about it." I drew both of their attentions."

"Wait so you're not disgusted that I'm a werewolf…you were just scared because I'm a murderer. That's the only reason?" He went off onto another tangent totally

"Isn't that reason enough?" Bella asked and he started to laugh.

"Jacob Black, this is so not funny!" she scolded and he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Sorry I called you a hypocrite," He apologized.

"Sorry I called you a murderer."

"Umm," I snapped my fingers at them, "Back to the vampire. Is Laurent still around?"

"Who's Laurent?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You know, you saw him in the meadow. You were there…We were there, and you kept him from killing us…"

"Oh the black haired leech?" He grinned. "Was that his name?"

I saw Bella shudder slightly. "What were you thinking?" She whispered. "He could have killed you! Jake, you don't realize how dangerous…"

Jacob let out a small laugh. "Bella, one lone vampire isn't much of a problem for a pack as big as ours. It was so easy, it was hardly even fun!"

"What was so easy?"

"Killing the bloodsucker who was going to kill you two. Now, I don't count that towards the whole murder thing," he added, "Vampires don't count as people."I suppressed the growl as that set in.

"Then who has been killing people?" I frowned feeling all emotion leave my face.

"There were two of them. We thought his mate would want to fight us, in our stories, they usually get pretty pissed off it you kill their mate, but she just keeps running away, and then coming back again. If we could figure out what she was after, it would be easier to take her down. But she makes no sense. She keeps dancing around the edges. Like she's testing our defenses, looking for a way in, but in where? Where does she want to go? Sam thinks she's trying to separate us, so she'll have a better chance…" Through his whole speech my legs had slowly been weakening and I heard Bella trying to take slow even breaths.

"She's here," I muttered as Bella leaned over the trunk dry heaving.

"What wrong!" Jacob looked between us.

"Victoria," Bella gasped

"Who?" Jacob asked trying to calm her.

"She wasn't Laurent's mate," I whispered. "They were just old friends…" I explained as he fussed over Bella.

"Do you need some water? A doctor? Tell me what to do," He demanded and I rolled my eyes.

Bending down I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "She scared."

"Scared of this Victoria?" I nodded along with Bella.

"Victoria is the red-haired female?"

Bella trembled and let out a little whimper, "Yes."

"How do you know she wasn't his mate?" He looked back up at me.

"Laurent said James was her mate," I explained looking down at Bella's scar which she was flexing.

"Did he tell you anything else? This is important. Do you know what she wants?" He glanced back and forth between Bella and I.

"She wants us," I whispered still looking at her scar.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Edward and Emmett killed James," I bit my lip finally switching my eyes to his.

"She did get…pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill us that them. Mate for mate. She didn't know, still doesn't know, I guess, that…that," she swallowed. "That things aren't like that with us anymore." Bella mumbled.

"Is that what happened? Why the Cullens left?" I heard Jacob ask.

"I'm nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special," She explained and I had to close my eyes and bit my lips closed to keep from correcting her. I knew she felt guilty in some part for Emmett leaving or at least why she thought he left and I made me sick that I couldn't correct her.

"If that idiot bloodsucker is honestly stupid enough…"

"Please," she moaned. "Please. Don't"

"This is important," he said getting back to the situation as hand. "This is exactly what we needed to know. We've got to tell the others right away." He stood along with Bella.

"I'm okay," she lied and he gripped her hand.

"Let's go." I felt her take one of my hands as he lead us up to the truck.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet," He admitted. "I'll call a meeting. Hey, wait here for just a minute, okay?" he handed her to me and I leaned us both against the truck.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"I'll be right back," he promised and turned heading into the trees. Seconds after he left she started hyperventilating and I wasn't much better. I almost pushed her into the truck and quickly locked the doors.

'Like thats going to do a lot of good,' I thought as Bella began full freak out. I had to calm myself before I could help here so I tried to block everything out and take deep breaths. Just as I was about to snap out of it a sharp rap on the window made both of us yelp in terror. Bella leaned over and unlocked it with trembling hands.

"You two are really scared, aren't you?" He asked as he climbed in.

"Shouldn't I be?" I muttered as she nodded.

"Don't be. We'll take care of you, and you're parents, too. I promise."

"The idea of you finding Victoria is scarier than the idea of her finding me," Bella whispered and I shook my head slightly.

'They are made for this!'

"You've got to have a little more confidence in us than that. It's insulting."

"Where did you go just now?" I asked.

He pursed his lips but didn't answer.

"What? Is it a secret?" Bella asked.

"Not really. It's kind of weird, though. I don't want to freak you guys out."

I let out a snort as Bella tried for a smile, "We're sort of used to weird by this point, you know."

Jacob grinned, "Guess you'd have to be. Okay. See, when we're wolves we can…hear each other. Not hear sounds, but we can hear…thoughts, each other's anyways, no matter how far away from each other we are. It really helps when we hunt, but it's a big pain otherwise. It's embarrassing, having no secrets like that. Freaky, eh?"

"Eh not really," I shrugged getting a playful glare from him.

"Is that what you meant last night, when you said you would tell them you'd seen me, even though you didn't want to?"

"You're quick." He complimented.

"Thanks."

"You two are very good with weird. I thought that would bother you."

"It's not…well," I started and glanced over at Bella.

"You're not the first person we've known that can do that. So it doesn't seem weird." She finished my thought.

"Really?... Wait, are you talking about your bloodsuckers."

"I wish you wouldn't call then that," I growled and then glared when he laughed.

"Whatever. The Cullens, then?"

"Just…just Edward." She said and started hugging herself.

He looked a bit surprised. "I thought those were just stories. I've heard legends about vampires who could do…extra stuff, but I thought that was just a myth."

"Is anything just a myth anymore?" I mumbled not expecting an answer.

"Guess not. Okay we're going to meet Sam and the others at the place we go to ride our bikes."

I thankfully got to drive so Bella was in the middle and started up the truck and headed towards the area. "So did you just turn in a wolf now, to talk to Sam?" Bella asked.

I glanced over and saw him nod, "I kept it real short, I tried not to think about you guys so they wouldn't know what was going on. I was afraid Sam would tell me I couldn't bring you both."

I let out a little laugh, "That wouldn't have stopped us."

"Well, it would have stopped me," Jacob said and turned to Bella. "Remember how I couldn't finish my sentences last night? How I couldn't just tell you the whole story?"

"He's the Alpha," I skipped to the chase. "Like any normal wolf pack the alpha has to be obeyed." He nodded a little impressed.

"Weird," Bella muttered.

"Very," He agreed. "There's a load of stuff like that, wolf things. I'm still learning. I can't imagine what it was like for Sam, trying to deal with this alone. It sucks bad enough to go through it with a whole pack for support."

"Sam was alone?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," he voice lowered. "When I…changed, it was the most…horrible, the most terrifying thing I've ever been through, worse than anything I could have imagined. But I wasn't alone, there were the voices there, in my head, telling me what had happened and what I had to do. That kept me from losing my mind, I think. But Sam…" he shook his head. "Sam had no help."

Frowning I bit my lip.

"Will they be angry that we're with you?" Bella asked.

"Probably."

"Maybe we shouldn't," I glanced over at him.

"No, it's okay," he assured. "You know a ton of things that can help us. It's not like you're just some ignorant human. You're both like a…I don't know, spy or something. You've been behind enemy lines."

I made a slight 'hmph' sound, frowning.

"Like the stuff about the mind-reading bloodsucker," he continued. "That's the kind of thing we need to know about. That really sucks that those stories are true. It makes everything more complicated. Hey do you think this Victoria can do anything special?"

"I don't think so," Bella sighed. "He would have mentioned it."

"He?" Oh you mean Edward," Immediately I shot him a glare, "oops sorry. I forgot. You don't like to say his name. Or hear it." I saw Bella trying to hold herself together again and reached out holding onto her arm.

"Not really, no." She said.

"Sorry."

We were on the little dirt road where Jacob and Bella ride and I pulled over and cut off the engine and I blocked out their voices not wanting to hear they conversation for the billionth time.

"Piper," Jacob knocked me back in and I saw him and Bella looking at me. "They're here. Let's go." Nodding I opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, "Maybe we shouldn't be here."

"They'll deal with it," he said as a grin spread over his features, "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

"Ha ha," I said hopping out and walking around the front. As Bella met me up front with Jacob I felt her take my hand.

"Here we go."


	10. Chapter 10

_The storm is rushing on me  
>Here's the flood flash<br>I feel so locked and loaded  
>Let me out, let me out<em>

Wake up in a wasteland  
>Where the trees are crashing fast<br>Make or break  
>The road explodes<br>Get out, get out of this town

Let the storm get stronger  
>Let us speed up<br>Or get blown over  
>Time's wasting<br>How much longer  
>Before I get myself free<br>Of these hurricane streets?

_Hey Monday- Hurricane Streets_

Scanning the trees I saw four really big half-naked boys walk out between trees. They all started out cautious then their eyes landed on us, more specifically Bella and instantly a switch flipped and they were furious.

"What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded.

Suddenly Paul thrust past him, "Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" He yelled. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important that everything, than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help, they both can." He said quietly.

"Help!" He shouted and I watched him start to shaking. Slowly I started backing away. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech lovers are just dying to help us out!" Normally I would object but felt like this wasn't the time.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Jacob shouted. A shudder rippled through Paul's shoulders and then I started backing up fast pulling Bella who was frozen.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

"Jeez, Paul," Jared called. "Get a grip."

Paul twisted his head his lips curling back in what looked like a snarl. He shifted his glare over to us and Jacob took a step in front of us. That triggered it.

"Right, protect her" He roared and I yanked on her hand.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together and I watched as Paul shifted into the gray wolf. A loud growl rolled out of his muzzle and his eyes focused on us.

Suddenly Jacob was running across the road.

"Jacob," Bella scream and I pulled her back away from the fight.

I watched as he leaped forward, diving into empty air and split second later there was a ripping sound and he shift into the russet wolf.

"Jacob!" She called again and tried to step forward but I pulled back.

"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam ordered.

I watched as Jacob started owning Paul and felt a small smile spread over my lips. Hell, if they weren't concerned about them I'm not going to be.

"Take them to Emily's," Sam shouted as he darted off the road kicking off his shoes. The growling and snapping from the two traveled further and further away then was suddenly cut off.

One of the boy's which I'm guessing was Embry since he was the only one I hadn't met started laughing.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," he snickered.

"I do," Jared grumbled. "Every single day."

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper every day," he disagreed. "Maybe two out of three."

Jared started forward picking something up off the ground, then caught a piece of rubber figuring out that it was a shoe. "Totally shredded, Billy said this was the last pair he could afford, guess Jacob's going barefoot now."

"This one survived," Embry said holding up a sneaker. "Jake can hop," He added with a laugh and I let a little giggle escape at the thought.

"Get Sam's shoes, will you? All the rest of this is headed for the trash."

Embry got the shoes and the jogged into the trees, sighing I shrugged and stepped forward helping Jared gather remnants of Jacob's clothing.

"Nice to see you again Piper," Jared gave a friendly smile as I handed him the few I had gotten.

"You too," I smiled and we looked back at Bella who look at the pieces in surprise and shock.

"Hey, you're not going to faint or puke or anything?" He asked her.

"I don't think so," she gasped.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down."

"Okay," she mumbled as I helped her sit down and she put her head between her knees.

"Jake should have warned us," Embry complained.

"He shouldn't have brought his girlfriend and you into this. What did he expect?" Jared said.

"Oh thanks that makes me feel special," I mumbled.

"Well, the wolf's out of the bag now." Embry joked. "Way to go, Jake."

"Aren't you worried about them at all?" Bella demanded.

"Worried? Why?" Embry blinked.

"They could hurt each other!"

Embry and Jared guffawed, and I just shrugged.

"I hope Paul gets a mouthful of him," Jared said. "Teach him a lesson."

"Yeah right!" Embry disagreed. "Did you see Jake? Even Sam couldn't phase on the fly like that. He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? The boy's got a gift."

"Paul's been fighting longer. I'll bet you ten bucks he leaves a mark."

"You're on. Jake's a natural. Paul doesn't have a prayer." They shook hands, grinning.

"Let's go see Emily. You know she'll have food waiting." Embry looked down at us. "Mind giving us a ride?"

"No problem," Bella chocked out.

"No I'll drive," I shook my head. Shrugging, Embry helped me up then Bella.

"In you go," He said cheerfully helping Bella into the truck. "You'll have to ride in the back," He told Jared.

"That's fine. I got a weak stomach. I don't want to be in there when she blows."

"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires."

"You can't really run with vampires," I said and both looked at me, shrugging I got into the truck.

I drove as Embry gave me directions sporadically

"Hey, how did Jake get around the injunction anyway?"

"The…what?" Bella asked.

"Er, the order. You know, to not spill the beans. How did he tell you about this?"

"Oh that, he didn't. I guessed right."

Embry pursed his lips, "Both of you," He shook his head.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Emily's house. She's Sam's girlfriend…no, fiancée, now, I guess. They'll meet us back there after Sam gives it to them for what just happened. And after Paul and Jake scrounge up some new clothes, if Paul even has any left."

"Does Emily know about…" Bella asked.

"Yeah. And hey, don't stare at her. That bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare?" She probed.

"Like you saw just now, hanging out around werewolves has it's risks." He seemed a bit uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Hey, are you okay the whole thing with the black-haired bloodsucker in the meadow? He didn't look like a friend but…" He shrugged.

"No, he wasn't a friend," I answered.

"That's good. We didn't want to start anything, break the treaty, you know."

"Oh, yeah, Jake told me about the treaty once, a long time ago. Why would killing Laurent break the treaty?"

"Laurent," He snorted. "Well, we were technically on Cullen turf. We're not allowed to attack any of them, the Cullens, at least, off our land, unless they break the treaty first. We didn't know if the black haired on was a relative of theirs or something. Looked like you both knew him."

"How would they break it?" I asked turning the way he pointed.

"If they bit a human. Jake wasn't so keen on the idea of letting it go that far."

"Oh. Well. Um, thanks again. I'm glad you didn't wait."

"Our pleasure." He smiled motioning for me to turned onto a narrow dirt road. At the end of the road was a tiny house with a blue door. There was a window box full of orange and yellow marigolds brightening the place. Embry and I opened our doors at the same time.

"Mmm, Emily's cooking." He inhaled as Jared jumped out the back.

Bella got out beside me and we timidly followed after them. A woman with long black hair was standing at the counter popping muffins out of a tin and placing them on a plate.

"You guys hungry?" she asked in a melodic voice and turned to us a smile on half her face and I quickly realized why Embry had told us not to stare. Half of her face was scarred from her hairline to chin with red thick lines but you could see the remarkable beauty that she was. Smiling I looked down at the muffins and realized how hungry I was

"Oh, Who's this?" She asked surprised.

"Bella Swan and Piper Worthington," Jared shrugged. "Who else?" Apparently we had been a topic of conversation.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around," She murmured eyeing Bella and I critically. "So, you're the vampire girls."

Raising my eyebrows I returned her look, "Yes, and I'm guessing you're the wolf girl."

She laughed, as did Embry and Jared, "I guess I am." Pleased she turned to Jared, "Where's Sam?"

"They, er, surprised Paul this morning."

"Ah, Paul," she sighed. "Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry, if they're late, we won't let anything go to waste."

Emily chuckled and opened the fridge. "No doubt," she agreed. "Piper, Bella, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin."

"Thanks," we both said and leaned forward taking on from the plate. I watched as Embry picked up his third and shoved it into his mouth.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily scolded hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon. Smiling I relaxed, this reminded me of the Cullen's for some strange reason and I felt totally comfortable.

"Pig," Jared commented and I let a little giggle escape.

The front door open and Sam stepped through immediately he made his way to Emily and I was reminded of Emmett. He leaned down and kissed her scars before kissing her lips and I smiled softly.

"Hey, none of that," Jared complained. "I'm eating."

"Then shut up and eat," Sam stated kissing her again.

"Ugh," Embry groaned and I giggled softly again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella struggling with the romance. I was about to suggest leaving when Paul and Jacob came through the door laughing just like when one of the Cullen's came in from wrestling.

Jacob scanned the room until finally landing on us. "Hey, Bells, Piper," He greeted cheerfully and grabbed two muffins before coming to stand beside us. "Sorry about before," He muttered. "How are you holding up?" I nodded and gave an 'I'm fine.'

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins." She picked up hers and started eating it again thankfully.

"Oh, man!" Jared wailed I looked up to see him and Embry examining a pink line of Paul's arm.

"Ten dollars," he beamed.

"Did you do that?" I heard Bella whisper.

"I barely touched him. He'll be perfect by sundown."

"Sundown?" I questioned.

"Wolf thing," He whispered.

I heard them exchange something else but didn't really listen, "Hey, Guys," Sam called. "Jacob has information for us."

'uh oh we're on.'

"I know what the redhead wants." I saw Paul's eyes linger on me and connected with them for a couple seconds before looking away. "That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicked the leg of the chair Paul was on.

"And?" Jared asked.

"She is trying to avenge her mate, only it wasn't the black haired leech we killed," I flinched slightly when he said leech. "The Cullen's got her mate last year, and she's after Bella and Piper now."

Jared, Embry and Emily looked at us not bothering to hide their surprise.

"They're just girls," Embry protested.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading to Forks." Even though I had it figured out in my mind just someone actually saying it made my mouth go dry.

"Excellent," Jared said a smiled starting on his lips. "We've got bait." I watched Jacob quickly pull out a can opener and launch it at him. Jared hand flicked up and caught it seconds before it hit his face. Reminding me of the snow ball last year.

"They are not bait."

"You know what I mean," Jared said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So we'll be changing out patterns," Sam said. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after them, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."

"Quil's got to be close to joining us," Embry murmured. "Then we'll be able to split evenly." I watched as everyone looked down hopeless.

"Well, we won't count on that," Sam said. "Paul, Jared, and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped." His eyes then flicked to us, "Jacob thinks it would be best is you spent as much time as possible here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case."

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked.

"March madness is still going," Jacob said about Bella's dad.

"Wait," Sam held up a hand. "That's what Jacob thinks is best," I saw his eyes flick to Paul but they quickly came back, "but you need to decide for yourself. You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You saw this morning how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety."

"I won't hurt them," Jacob mumbled, looking down.

"If there was somewhere else you felt safe…"

I immediately started rolling my ring.

"I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else," Bella whispered.

"Same," I muttered thinking of my empty house.

"That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this."

"You'll be careful, right?" Bella asked what I and probably Emily were thinking.

They all burst out laughing and I reached out grabbing Bella's hand.

"Food's ready," Emily announced and they all hurried around the table, as she place the large pan of eggs down on the table and then leaned back watching with a look that reminded me of Esme.

oOo

We spent the rest of the day in La Push mostly at Billy Black's house who seemed to warm up to me a bit. By dinner Charlie had shown up with two large pizzas one of which Jacob ate all by himself. I mostly blocked out all conversation knowing that tomorrow my parents were leaving for a month long vacation. When Bella dropped me off I said a small goodbye and quickly walked up to the door.

"Oh good you're home," Mom greeted when I got inside and I gave a small smile.

"Yup?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow those boot's I like."

"Sure," I nodded, putting on the act like my life was the same as any normal teenagers and quickly took off my jacket running up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

_How long have I__  
><em>_been in this storm__  
><em>_so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless__form__  
><em>_water's getting harder to tread__  
><em>_with these waves crashing over my head___

_if I could just see you__  
><em>_everything will be alright__  
><em>_if I'd see you__  
><em>_the storminess will turn to light__…_

_Lifehouse-Storm_

Things kind of fell into a pattern around Bella and I. Without my knowledge my parents had asked if Charlie could keep an eye on me and I was thankful for it even if I was 18. So usually I slept over at Bella's house, so we would wake up get ready in an incredibly small bathroom, go to school, get done with school, go to La push, Charlie would come by for dinner at the Black's or Clearwaters and then we would all go home. Saturday's though, they were a bit long. Bella had to work and I didn't have anyone to hang out with until she got off. All the boys were busy patrolling and so I was one my own. Usually I would just relax on the beach and listen to my music, it helped.

That happened to be what I was doing one day when I got scared shitless.

I saw the shadow before I heard anything and quickly turned around ripping out my earbuds.

"Calm down, It's just me," Paul sighed obviously tired.

"Hey," I gave a small smile, "How's it going?"

"You mean…"

"Yeah her," I nodded.

"You're kind of a straight forward girl Piper." He asked a little surprised.

"I don't like beating around the bush when my life is concerned. Might as well just find out," I shrugged.

"She hard to get to, it's almost like she can sense us coming."

"Oh," I frowned.

"Why don't you go over to Emily's it will be warmer there?" He gave a small smile.

"It reminds me to much of another place," I muttered.

"Where?" He asked and I could see him fighting sleep.

"You're not going to like it," I gave a little smile, "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Because I want to talk to you," He gave a wide smile. "Now tell me."

"It reminds me of the Cullen's."

"Emily's reminds you of the leech's mansion," He sounded disgusted and I could see his anger rise.

"Calm down Paul," I whispered looking in his eyes while putting my hand over his. I saw him blink slowly and shake his head. "Better?" I asked and he nodded. "You have to remember they aren't my enemies. They were like a second family to me. It was comforting there, Edward would play his piano, Emmett and Jasper would be playing a complicated game of chess or wrestling." I felt my eyes start to tear. Remembering that Emmett hadn't called in awhile, "It might not sound joyous to you but to me it was."

"Sorry," he muttered and I nodded a bit surprised by the apology. "How come you can talk about them and Bella can't." I gave him a confused look, "The wolf mind thing, Jacob thinks about Bella a lot."

"Oh umm I guess I got closure with them, Bella didn't get to say goodbye."

"Oh," He nodded.

For the next couple hours I talked to Paul until Bella got there and then he went off to get some sleep finally.

"So are you ready to get out of here for spring break?" Bella asked as we walked into Billy's.

"Not really, I don't want Victoria to follow me there," I muttered talking about my cousins in Eastern Washington.

"It's only a couple day's I'm sure that they will keep her distracted."

"Yeah remember I'll be back Thursday don't do anything stupid until then so I can try and talk you out of it."

"I'll try," she rolled her eyes.

oOo

Sunday afternoon I arrived in Pullman, Washington to stay at my cousin's rental for a couple days then would drive back to Forks.

I got to her place on the campus quickly enough and pulled into her driveway. "Piper!" she called running out and practically jumping on me.

"Heyyyyy," I smiled and hugged her tight.

"You're just in time my roommates were going to go down to Granite Rock and now we can go to."

"Goodie," I laughed as she helped me lift my bag out as I slung my purse and shoulder bag over my shoulder.

As we walked in I saw a two pretty blondes, "Piper this is Brook and Rachel. Guys this is my cousin Piper."

"Hey," I gave a tiny wave.

"It's good to finally meet you we've heard tons about you."

"Thanks…I think," I furrowed my eyebrows and they both laughed.

"Well come on cuz, if we hurry up we can grab some Cougar Country before we go."

"Alright!" I groaned and we walked into her room where an air mattress was already set up. Quickly enough I got changed into my swimsuit and a pair of shorts to hide the scars. I pulled a striped tank top over my top and we were off to the legendary rock.

We split up into two cars and I got to open up the top of my Jeep for the first time in a long time on the drive down there. For the first time in awhile I actually felt like a teenager driving with the radio blasting and my sunglasses from Devan on.

"So Pippa?" She asked with my family's nickname for me once we were settled on large boulder as the side of the river.

"Yup cuz?" I smiled.

"Last thing I heard you had a boyfriend, so hows that going?" Smiling I looked down at the ring on my finger.

"It's going great actually."

"Ooooh," She smirked and followed my eye line, "is that from him?"

"Yes," I smiled and she picked up my hand.

"Are those bears?"

"Yup," I laughed, "if you saw a picture you'd understand."

"You don't have a picture?" she gasped faking hurt.

"I didn't think about it."

"I guess you'll just have to describe him," she smiled.

"Well ummm," I smiled picturing him perfectly in my head, "he's tall and muscular, a bit pale but it works for him, his eyes are kind of a golden color, he's got dark brown almost black curly hair, he's got these amazing dimples that show whenever he smiles." I was fully aware of the dreamy tone my voice had gotten but didn't care.

"How old it he again?" she giggled smirking over at me.

"19," I lied going with his age in school, "he goes to Dartmouth."

"Wow," She smiled. "Forks to Dartmouth."

Giggling I settled back onto my towel.

oOo

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly but I was disappointed the Emmett didn't call. It was usually when he did but for some reason he hadn't.

The drive back to Forks and I had started early in the morning getting me back there at around noon. I didn't even bother going to the house just driving right into La Push knowing that's where Bella would be.

As I skipped up onto the Black's porch- the first place I had gone- I wished I'd worn jeans back here instead of shorts.

I knocked but no one answered and figured that the only other places would be the beach or Emily's so, and since the beach was closest I tried there first.

I pulled up just as I saw her start walking up a path towards the cliffs, quickly I turned off the engine and got out jogging down to the beach, confused as to what she was doing. I looked out to the water and saw what appeared to be a storm brewing, causing the waves to crash violently into the cliffs.

'I don't even get a day for rest.'

"Bella!" I called out and she stopped on the lane I jogged a bit faster and caught up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going cliff diving," she said determined and I looked over at the crashing water, then back at her like she was crazy.

"Bella I don't think today is a good day," I frowned and she started walking with a new vigor. I had to rush to keep up but quickly fell behind not used to this pace up a freaking cliff. "Bella this is a bad idea!"

"I'm doing it Piper," she said as we started on a little path that lead us to the top edge.

"This is a horrible idea." I voiced yet again and the incoming storm started to reach us. "What about waiting for Jacob, or let's do it together tomorrow?"

"No," was all she said.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I growled as she stepped out to the edge, but she had tuned out, listening to Edwards voice most likely. I mean this would be the prime time for it to come out. The wind whipped my hair around as rain started.

"This is idiotic and reckless!" I shouted but it fell on deaf ears. I watched as she rolled up onto the balls of her feet and reached out trying to catch her lurching forward but she was already gone.

"Bella!" I screamed and moved the edge just seeing her go in. I watched as she surfaced and then get pushed back down under.

"Help!" I screamed hoping someone was near and I got on my hands and knees watching helplessly. What good would I do jumping in after her, I'd probably just kill myself.

"Bella!" I screamed again hopelessly suddenly I watched as I blur passed me and leapt off. I just caught the tan skin and black hair as it went under the water. It was a couple of long seconds before he surfaced again with her in tow. Quickly I got up and raced down the path tripping and falling a couple times in my haste. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks mixing with the hard cold rain. I had to have made it down that path in record time because when I got to the beach Jacob was pounding on Bella with Sam standing over them.

"Breathe, Bella! C'mon!" Jacob begged and I skidded to a stop. He pounded another time and thankfully got some water out this time.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. "Bells, honey, can you hear me?"

"How long has she been unconscious?" Sam asked

"I don't know," he reported and both eyes turned to me.

"She was only in a few minutes," I mumbled and broke down kneeling and putting my head in my hands.

'It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone.' I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and Sam kneeled down beside me.

"She's breathing. She'll come around." He soothed and I looked up watching her chest rise and fall, "We should get her out of the cold, though. I don't like the color she's turned."

"You think it's okay to move her?"

"She didn't hurt her back or anything when she fell?"

"I don't know." Jacob said and I shook my head.

"Jake?" she croaked after a few minutes.

"Oh!" He gasped and I felt Sam pat my back and I glanced up at him with a small smile. "Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"J-just m-my throat," she stuttered out.

"Let's get you out of here, then," Jacob said and slid his arms around her lifting her up. Holding out his hand Sam helped me up my knees groaning in pain and I looked down to see both cut up from the falls.

"You got her?" Sam asked as I followed behind.

"Yeah, I'll take it from here. Get back to the hospital. I'll join you later. Thanks Sam." Jacob called.

"How did you find me?" Bella asked as I followed behind the two running as Jacob jogged.

"I was searching for you," he said. "I followed the tire tracks to your truck, and then I heard Piper screaming…" I saw him shudder. "Why would you jump, Bella? Didn't you notice that it's turned into a hurricane out here? Couldn't you have waited for me?" He asked and then suddenly turning on me and I skipped to the stop halted by the look on his face. "And why didn't you stop her! Pull her back!"

"I-I," I stuttered looking down at the ground like a scolded child.

"Don't yell at her," Bella's voice came out raspy but strong, "she tried to stop me. It was all my doing, it was stupid, sorry." She ended in a mutter and I slowly followed behind again as he started.

"Yeah, it was really stupid," He agreed. "Look, do you mind saving the stupid stuff for when I'm around? I won't be able to concentrate if I think you're jumping off cliffs behind my back."

"Sure," she agreed, "no problem. What happened today? Did you…find her?"

I saw Jacob shake his head, "No. She took off into the water the bloodsuckers have the advantage there. That's why I raced home, I was afraid she was going to double back swimming. You both spend so much time on the beach…"

"Sam came back with you…is everyone else home, too?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Sort of."

"You said…hospital. Before, to Sam. Is someone hurt? Did she fight you?" Bella's voice jumped up worried.

"No, no. When we got back, Em was waiting with the news. It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning."

"Harry?" Bella asked and I frowned. "Oh no! Does Charlie know?"

"Yeah. He's over there, too, with my dad."

"Is Harry going to be okay?" I asked.

"It doesn't look so great right now."

"What can I do?" Bella asked as we walked in Jacobs house.

"You can stay here," Jacob commanded as he dumped Bella on the couch. "I mean it, right here." He gave me and hard stare and I nodded. "I'll get you both some dry clothes and you some bandages Piper."

"Thank you," I whispered softly still a little thrown back by him yelling at me. I heard him rummaging around in his bedroom for a bit before emerging with a handful of gray cotton.

"These will be huge on the both of you but it's the best I've got." He threw a pile at Bella and walked over handing my mine along with some Band-Aids.

"Thank you," I whispered again avoiding his eyes.

I heard him sigh slightly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Piper."

"It's alright," I gave a little nod.

"I'll, er, step outside so you can change," He started.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm too tired to move yet. Just stay with me." Bella said from the couch.

Jacob sat down on the floor next to her leaning his head back against the cushion of the couch and yawned, "Guess I could rest for a minute…"

Both of their eyes slid shut and I yawned too, seeing them and tired from the long drive. Sighing I sat down on the floor in front of the chair close enough to Jacob to warm up. Quickly enough my eyes slid shut and I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew a light flicked on and I startled awake, or maybe what woke me up was gigantic Jacob jumping to his feet either way I was awake.

"Sorry," Billy grunted. "Did we wake you?" Looking up I caught his expression and the sadness was back.

"Oh, no, Billy!" Bella moaned. Quickly Jacob hurried to his father's side. Sam was behind Billy pushing his chair.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's gonna be hard all around," Billy nodded.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked.

"Your dad is still at the hospital with Sue. There are a lot of arrangements to be made."

"I'd better get back there," Sam mumbled and ducked out the door. Billy pulled away from Jake and rolled into the kitchen and he stared after him for a minute before coming to sit on the floor again.

"How are you feel? Are you okay? I probably should have taken you to a doctor or something." He sighed.

"Don't worry about me," she crocked.

"How about you Piper?" He looked down at my legs and I looked down to seeing the dried blood over my knees.

"I'm fine," I frowned. His head turned back to Bella.

"You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good, either, I guess," Bella croaked.

"I'll go get your truck and then take you home, you probably ought to be there when Charlie gets back."

"Right." She nodded as he got up.

"Wait I'll get my Jeep," I followed him and he slowed down some so I could keep up.

"I'm really sorry Piper," Jacob muttered when we were about half way there.

"It's alright Jacob, I needed someone to say it to me," I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sure you tried everything Piper," He stated, "I've never seen someone try so hard to protect someone. Even putting themselves in danger."

"Yeah well this time I didn't and look what happened. I just stood up there yelling." I muttered

"I watched you step in front of her in that meadow," He said his voice strong, "And what would have jumping in done. You both would have just died."

"I could have tried, or tried to get her to stop more. I don't know."

"No," He stated firmly. "I'm sure you did all you could."

"Thanks Jacob," I nodded as we got to the vehicles. "So umm I'm going to go check on the house, drop off my bag and stuff. Then I'll be over to Bella's." I said prompting him to keep up with the guard schedule.

"Alright," he nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well maybe I'm just lucky  
>But maybe that's OK<br>Some people search the whole world over  
>Just to find a love, that's even half as true<br>As the love I've found in you_

_Love I've Found in You- Lady Antebellum_

When I got home everything was just as I left it, sighing I opened the door, flicked on the light, hung up my coat and put my keys on the hook…my normal ritual. For some noise, I walked into the living room flicking the TV and turned around to head up stairs, but let out a loud scream as my eyes took in a figure. Before my brain could register who it was I reeled back tripping over the coffee table and landing with an audible 'oomph.'

"Woah, woah," Emmett raced forward wrapping his arms around me. "What's the matter?" he soothed back my still damp hair.

"I thought you were someone else," I mumbled as my heart still raced.

Slowly he pulled back looking at me with a confused expression and looked over my body, specifically my legs. "What did you do?" his eyes looked down, alarmed. "What happened?" He demanded.

"I fell…a lot," I bit my lip and he looked into my eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"So it's true then," he frowned.

"What's true?"

"Alice had a vision of Bella jumping, and you trying to reach out for her."

"Yeah, that's true. Umm Jacob's bringing her home soon actually they're probably there." I mumbled.

"She's alive!" He looked surprised.

"Yeah she's fine so to speak," I nodded. "That's how I scraped my knees I was running down the trail trying to get to the beach to meet her and Jacob."

"Come on let's get those cleaned up," He smiled slightly and led me into the kitchen. Silently, he lifted me up onto the counter and got a wet rag gently washing each one off.

"Isn't that bugging you?" I whispered and he looked up, smirking.

"The wet dog smell is helping," He chuckled.

Frowned I sniffed my shoulder, "I don't smell anything."

"It's the wolves which I believe I told you to stay away from," He raised his eyebrows looking up at me finished with my knees.

"That's something I have to tell you about," I frowned. "Bella and I kind of had to be there."

"Why?" he growled slightly.

"Victoria," I murmured, "she's been trying to get us. Laurent was here too but they killed him."

"Why is she after you?" He glared in anger.

Biting my lip I looked down at me feet, "I'm guessing Laurent told her I was human, he said that she wants to kill both Bella and I because you helped kill James."

Instantly he let out a snarl moving for the back door. Quickly, I reached out grabbing his arm which was a mistake because next thing I knew I was being pulled off. Letting out a yelp I shut my eyes but thankfully felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Stay with me," I begged looking up into his furious eyes, "I'm scared. I've been scared…"

I watched his eyes soften and he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Suddenly my phone rang and I grabbed it from my pocket seeing that it was the Black's home phone.

"Piper here," I said.

"Are you alright?" Jacob voice was urgent.

"Yeah…why?"I asked in confusion.

"It's just I smelled a vampire by Bella's and she went in any way I can't do anything if a Cullen is there and she seemed to know the car…"He rambled and I pulled the phone away, looking up at Emmett.

"Alice in Carlisle's car" He said already having heard everything.

"Umm… yeah Jake, Emmett's here and it was Alice there. She's fine Jacob but if you're so worried call her." I sighed.

"Alright," He said and there was a click.

"Are they together or something?" Emmett questioned.

"Or something," I frowned wrapping my arms back around him. "Are you leaving again tonight?"

"If Victoria's here I'm not leaving until she's gone," He growled wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"And after?" I frowned catching the 'until she's gone.'

"I'm never leaving Piper," He sighed causing a huge smile to spread over my lips. Quickly he stooped down and picked me up carrying me into the living room. Snuggling up against him I laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around my body. All of a sudden he muttered something and I heard the back door open. Curious, I turned to look as saw a pixie standing in the doorway.

Jumping up I raced over and put my arms around her, "Alice!"

"Piper!" she called returning to hug. "You do smell different." She kind of complimented I guess, "except for the dog smell." 

"So I've been informed," I smiled turning back to Emmett.

"Well I've got to hurry back to Bella's" She frowned, "has she really been that bad?"

"Alice, she was worse, this is better," I frowned and she gave a curt nod turning to leave. "Wait, I'll see you later right?" Quickly she zoned out.

"Yup," she chimed and raced out the door. Giggling I turned around to look at Emmett.

"Oh how I've missed that sound," He smirked and just picked me up and carried me back to the couch placing me on his lap. Perfectly content I rested my head back against his chest watching the TV.

oOo

I felt the thing I was sleeping on slowly rising and falling along with cold fingertips running up and down my back. Taking in a deep breath I inhaled the wonderful Emmett scent and smiled snuggling in closer to him.

"Good morning," he said softly and reached up brushing my hair back.

"Morning," I mumbled into his chest. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh about 10 hours," he chuckled.

"Oh my God," I gasped and sat up.

"What?" He asked now full out laughing.

"You've just been laying here for 10 hours," I cringed, "that has to be boring."

"Well actually I went out and got something to eat for about 30 minutes." He shrugged.

"Ok nine and a half hours," I turned sticking my tongue out at him.

"I was perfectly fine here," He smiled and pulled me back against him, "you smell so much better now that the dog smell is gone."

"Oh well thank you, I try," I smirked leaning into him. "So tell me how everyone is doing since our last phone call."

"Well Alice figured out that she has a niece still alive, her sister Cynthia's of course. Umm, last we heard Edward was in Rio. I told you that Rose and Devan went to Europe right?" I nodded and he continued, "Well they're back now. Its spring break at Cornell so Jasper and I got a break and we all went to Denali for a vacation."

"How's Esme's house coming?"

"Pretty good, I think it's mostly a distraction for her to not think about Edward."

"I'd imagine that's what all of you are doing," I glanced up at him just in time to see a small nod.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Umm… how about we go check on Bella?"

"Sounds good to me."

I got ready quickly enough in a pair of skinny jeans, a cream colored tank and my dark maroon cardigan before we started over towards her house. Just as we were about to walk up to the house I pulled my hand out of his. He looked down a little confused.

"There are some simple rules that you must stick to," I commanded. "One, no romance what so ever not even hand holding. Two you can not mention Edward, not even in passing."

"Got it," he nodded totally serious.

"I don't want her to break today it should be happy," I muttered walking up on the porch and knocking on the door. "Bella!" I called in a sing songy voice, "I've got a surprise."

"I doubt that," She called back signaling for me to come in. When I opened the door I saw both her and Alice sitting on the couch. She looked up at me expectantly and then Emmett walked in behind me and a wide smile spread over her lips.

"Emmett!" She shouted and got up.

"Hey Bella," He chuckled and gave her a hug picking her up a good two feet off the ground.

"I was just informing Bella of what we're all doing in Ithaca," Alice chimed.

"Oh good I always like stories that involve me," Emmett chuckled putting her back down. Giggling I rolled my eyes and walked over sitting down in the recliner.

We left before Charlie came home, Emmett piggy backing me back to the house. Smiling I leaned down kissing the nape of his neck and moved over to his ear.

"Piper," He warned but I could see his dimples forming meaning that he was smiling.

"Yes?" I purred into his ear and felt his hands squeeze my thighs gently. Giggling I leaned back and rested my chin on his shoulder.

Quickly he opened the front door and before I could even blink it was closed and locked. Felt us blur upstairs and next thing I knew I was laying back on my bed. "You really shouldn't tease me Piper," He smirked hovering over me.

"Who says I'm teasing Emmett," I smirked right back as my fingers went to the edge of his shirt and started pulling it up.

Groaning he took it off quickly and brought his lips down to mine. Quickly I worked to get my cardigan off and I was surprised as his hands took over pulling me up slightly with one hand and removing it with the other. Next I started pulling off my shirt but his hands them still.

"Emmett?" I whispered confused.

"We can't do that," he whispered leaning his forehead against mine. "What you want to do right now…we can't."

"Why?"

He sighed and leaned back sitting on the end of the bed propping myself up on my elbows, "I would hurt you Pip."

"You know this for sure?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well no, but it would a lot of self control."

"You have that," I urged and he just shook his head.

"No, no I don't…not that much."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Piper," he frowned turning his eyes to me, "I don't know that for sure but I don't want to you to be the tester. It's difficult for me to pull away when we are just kissing I would hate to see…" A pained look crossed his face as he trailed off.

"Alright," I nodded, "I've waited since birth I can wait a few extra years. What about you?" I smiled crawling up to him and moving into his lap.

"Well the last time I had some was oh about…" He started but I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"As long as it hasn't been in the last two years I'm good," I smiled and he nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well this is the last chapter of Hope, the next story should be up soon...gotta love breaks from school. :D_

* * *

><p><em>Me and you, living under a paper moon<em>

_'Cause real life just isn't right  
>Let's fabricate<br>Me and you, living under a paper moon  
>This real life just isn't right<br>Let's get away  
>Let's fabricate<em>

_Under A Paper Moon- All Time Low_

"Piper," a voice I would know anywhere whispered, "Babe, wake up."

"Why?" I muttered my voice scratchy.

"Well you can go back to sleep after but I need to go back to the house and get some clothes. Alice said you'll be fine," I felt his lip press against my forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," I whispered and settled back into the pillow.

I don't know if it was five minutes or a couple hours later but I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to clean the house since it was getting a little dirty from mom not being gone.

Slipping into some rolled up sweats, socks of course, and a tank top I turned up the music and started sweeping.

Somewhere in between the kitchen and living room I'd abandoned the broom and picked up my Ray-Bans feeling like a Risky Business moment. Flipping my iPod to 'Dog Days Are Over' I slid down the hallway hair brush in hand, then down the banister hopping off at the end.

Running into the living room I jumped on the coffee table doing my best air guitar, before taking out my hair and whipping it around as the chorus came on and jumped onto the couch and off running into the kitchen and sliding again. Belting out the notes I ran and jumped up on the coffee table, pretending the area around was the audience and spun around hopping up and down.

Quickly I was up in the air and I let out a little yelp but smiled as I recognized the laugh.

"You are so weird Pip," He smiled and leaned down kissing my lips softly.

"Eh, you wouldn't love me if I wasn't so weird."

"Very true," He smirked setting me down on the table putting me almost at eye level with him. "One sec," he smiled and then blurred up stairs, I heard the music turn down so I could barely hear it down here and then he was back. "You're waking up the neighbors."

"Oops," I shrugged wrapping my arms around his neck. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I don't know," He pondered.

"I have a question," I bit my lip. I'd been wondering how to ask this since he'd gotten back.

"Shoot," He smiled scooping me up and sitting down so I was in his lap.

"Does Alice see how I'm going to be changed?"

"Not that I know of," He answered, "she's just seen you changed."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yes," He nodded, "and again I don't think I'll have enough strength to do it. Carlisle would probably have to, Alice probably could, or Edward but he wouldn't."

"I've read the stories, but what will I be like after?"

"You'll be thirsty, really thirsty. You won't be able to be around humans for a long time, at least a year."

"One year," I cringed and he nodded.

"Piper, I don't want you to do it if you're not absolutely sure," He frowned and it looked so unnatural on his face.

"If I didn't, how long would you stay with me?"

"Forever," He sounded certain but I just shook my head.

"No you wouldn't…I wouldn't… I couldn't stand walking around beside you with people thinking I'm your grandma. It would be ridiculous; if I want to be with you I need to become what you are."

"I don't want you to resent me after 30 or so years when everyone you used to know, your family, that cousin that you went to visit, when they all are dying or have children and grand-children."

Biting my lip, I leaned my head against his shoulder and thought about. It played like a movie in my head. Me, looking just like I am now but I had pale flawless skin with golden eyes. My parents were old and wrinkled. My cousins were grown and had little clones of them from when they were younger. It was like a family portrait and slowly they all aged my parents disappeared as the children grew and I just stayed the same, but as they disappeared the Cullen's took their place and Emmett appeared beside me.

He must have taken my silence as something bad because when I finally looked back up his features were pained. "Emmett, I might be losing a family but I'm gaining one too with something better."

"What's that?" he got a tiny smile.

"You of course," I giggled and leaned in kissing his hard lips, "and you know what?"

"What?" He chuckled.

"I'm going to kick your butt at wrestling with my newborn strength."

"Oh really?" he full out laughed.

"I'm positive," I smirked and he quickly shifted us around so we were lying down on the couch and he was hovering over top of me. I let out my best imitation of a growl and snapped my teeth at him.

"You have no idea how sexy that is to me," he smirked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Good to know," I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck curling my fingers up into his hair.

oOo

Lying back against his chest I heard a slight ring and he shift pulling out a silver phone.

"Yes Alice?" I looked up to see him smirking but it quickly changed.

"What do you mean his going to kill himself?" After that I wasn't able to catch anything he was speaking so low and fast. Suddenly he was up and pacing still holding the phone to his ear. A bit scared I sat up dropping the blanket from my shoulders.

When he finally did hang up he was still pacing, "Emmett what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"That idiot."

"Emmett?" I frowned he let out a low growl and I jumped back surprised. "Emmett Cullen what is going on," I demanded finally getting his attention.

"Edward is going to try and kill himself. Alice saw it"

"Can you do that? How do you do that?"

"You go to the Volturi. He's going to ask them to kill him basically."

"Well this isn't just going happen, it evidentially hasn't happened yet," I panicked slightly.

"She and Bella are going to try and stop him, they're leaving right now."

"Why would he do this!"

"He thinks Bella's dead, Rose told him and that that dog said Charlie was at a funeral."

Sitting back I frowned, 'he can't die. It's not right, this isn't the ending.'

oOo

Emmett was antsy for lack of a better word, he wouldn't sit still it was like he wanted to do something to help but he knew he couldn't, so he moved. He moved all around the house silently, the only time he would sit down was when I told him to because he kept popping up and scaring me. But even then it was only for a few minutes.

"I swear Emmett McCarty Cullen if you don't sit down for an hour straight I'm going to hurt you somehow!" I shouted from the couch were I was watching the TV in hopes of distraction.

"I haven't…" He suddenly popped into the room behind me making me yelp slightly. Used to it he continued, "heard anything since Jasper called saying they were on the plane."

"Well neither have I but you are driving me nuts," I glared.

"Well excuse me for worrying about my family," He growled.

"Do not growl at me," I turned pointing a finger, "Do you think I'm not worried about them too?"

"You don't seem too worried," He huffed.

Letting out a frustrated shout I got up and stomped up the stairs, "Fine then run around down there and I'll stay up here!"

"Hey, hey, hey," He called and I felt hands grab my hips.

"No, you don't get to touch me," I pushed at his hands.

"To bad," He said and I whipped around to see him smiling.

"No, you growled at me. You don't get to."

"And you scolded me. I think we're even." He pulled, making me take a few steps down. "I doubt a human has ever scolded a vampire."

"I'm still mad at you." I turned my head away stubbornly.

"No you're not, I can see it in your eyes." He took my chin pulling my face towards him and I closed my eyes. "Alright," He chuckled, "I'm sorry for growling at you, and I'm truly sorry for accusing you of not worrying about Edward, Alice, and Bella."

"Thank you," I spoke in a short, clipped tone.

"Piperrrr," He tsked softly and I felt him lean forward tasting his sweet breath. One of his hands ran up to my hair, not once leaving contact with my skin, and pulled my head forward. Letting out a contented sigh I put my hands against his chest and leaned forward meeting his lips.

"Thank you," I breathed out once we pulled apart.

"You are very welcome," he smiled and gripped my hand pulling me towards the couch.

oOo

It took three days for them to get back, three whole days of worrying and pure torture but finally we got a call from Alice that they were coming home. I practically skipped out to the car to go to the airport.

"Piper," Emmett laughed shaking his head as I skipped around him in the parking garage waiting for the other Cullen's to get there.

"Yuuuus?" I smiled jumping up and tugging on the strings of his hoodie which he had up along with a ball cap to keep out of the sun. "You could take that off here theres no sun."

Rolling his eyes he pulled the hood off and leaned down pecking my lips. Smiling I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That is one thing I didn't miss seeing," I heard Devan yell and I pulled back to see two more cars had occupied spaces beside ours.

"You're all here!" I shouted and pulled away instantly going over to a guilty Rose and hugging her.

"Hi Piper," she gave a small smile and then moved onto Esme who gave a tight hug in return.

"Oh it's so good to see you again."

"I think the only reason you're with me is for my family," Emmett chuckled as we pulled away and he quickly reclaimed me into his arms.

"Hummmm, you might be right," I smirked and heard soft laughs over to the side.

"I liked your present the best," I smiled catching Jaspers eye. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Piper," He said with his slight southern accent.

"Alright so Jasper, Esme and I are going to get them in the airport you four stay out here," Carlisle instructed and we all agreed.

Settling back against the car I noticed the guilt come back on Rose's face and reached out taking her hand. A couple minutes later the group returned with and overjoyed Alice, a stiff Edward and Bella who looked like she was asleep, but somehow she was still walking.

Just seeing that they were alright was enough and as Edward and Bella got into the car with Rosalie and Devan, I was surprised when Alice flew into the back of my Jeep behind me with Jasper getting in behind Emmett who started up the engine.

"So how was Italy?" I asked biting my lip.

"I'll tell everyone when we get home." I felt her hand on my shoulder giving a small squeeze and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

oOo

"They know about her!" Emmett snarled and I flinched back into the couch where I had been sitting beside him and Rose as Alice told the story.

"Emmett," Carlisle cautioned in a low even tone.

"It couldn't be helped, he could see every one of Edward's and I's memories." Alice sighed.

"Emmett its ok, I'll just have to be changed earlier," I tried.

"Bella and Edward are here," Jasper remarked in the silence from the far edge and they all quickly filed out of the room. For what was going to be a fun filled evening, note the sarcasm.

"Please calm down," I whispered standing a couple feet away from him. "Emmett everything will be fine, we'll talk it out tonight ok. Just please…" This was truly one of the only times I was scared of him and he seemed to noticed that.

"I'm sorry," He closed his eyes and I watched his fists unclench. "I didn't mean to scare you, it's just I want you to have the full life you wanted so you won't regret it."

"It's alright," I got a small smile answering both of his statements, "we don't need any more angry vampire's at this meeting. I have a feeling Edward's going to mad enough, or that's what Alice said to me at least."

"Ok," he nodded confused about the Alice thing and walked over linking his fingers with mine and led me to the dining room where we filed in behind everyone. Smiling across the table at Bella I sat down on Emmett's lap and his arms wrapped around me as Rose sat on the left side and Esme on the right.

"The floor is yours," Carlisle nodded.

"Well…I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" Bella spoke and Emmett made a small growl that she probably didn't even hear.

"Everything," Alice assured.

"And on the way?"

"That, too."

"Good," Bella sighed. "Then we're all on the same page. So, I have a problem, well actually I guess Piper and I do. Alice promised the Volturi that we would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing, something to avoid. Though, it has already been decided that Piper will be changed so it's mostly me." She glanced over at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." She spoke about her changing. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Esme opened her mouth but she held up one finger stopped her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here." There was a slight growl from Edward.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

"Just a minute," Edward butted in earning a glare from Bella. "I have something to add before we vote."

"About the danger Bella's referring to. I don't think we need to be overly anxious." He became kind of excited leaning forward. "You see, there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned.

"Which was?" Alice spoke.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He looked down at Bella and she nodded. I remembered hearing about him being one of the guards.

"He finds people, that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker, a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was."

'Oh fantastic,' I muttered in my brain and he casted me a look. 'Sorry'

"His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the…flavor? I don't know how to describe it…the tenor…of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well…" He shrugged

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said flatly.

"Or even Piper since I can't read her mind unless it's directed," He gave a smug smile, "He totally relies on that other sense. When it doesn't work, they'll be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," He said extremely excited. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

I watched him and Emmett exchange a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"But they can find you," Bella reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself."

Emmett laughed and reached over the table extending a fist, "Excellent plan, my brother," Edward fist bumped him.

"No," I stated simply.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

"Nice," Jasper approved along with Devan.

"Idiots," Alice muttered while Rose shook her head no and Esme glared at Edward.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," Bella stated, calm. "Let's vote."

She looked toward Edward first, "Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way. You're staying human." She nodded and continued on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Devan?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

Biting my lip I already knew her answer, "No." Bella was about to move on but Rose stopped her, "Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. Its just that…and I told this to Piper too…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

She nodded slowly and met my eyes.

"Piper?"

"But I'm not part…"

"You're going to be, so?"

"Well of course, yes!" I smiled.

Her eyes turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned and I just rolled my eyes. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri." Casting a glare at him he just wrapped his arms around my waist tighter.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family," Esme smiled.

"Thank you, Esme," she murmured and turned to Carlisle along with the rest of us. But he wasn't looking at Bells his eyes were focused on Edward.

"Edward," He spoke.

"No," Edward growled and his lips curled back.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Suddenly he shoved away from the table stalking out of the room.

"I guess you know my vote," Carlisle sighed and Bella mumbled a 'thanks.'

A large crash echoed from the other room and I jumped slightly causing Emmett's arms to hold me closer.

"That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly that same way about all of you, too." Bella stated and Esme blurred around to her giving a comforting hug.

"Well, Alice," Bella said when she was released. "Where do you want to do this?" I eyes widened surprised and I glanced over at Alice to see the same expression but ten times worse.

"No! No! NO!" Edwards roared and I pushed back against Emmett as he charged back into the room. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Um, Bella," Alice interrupted. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised," Bella glared.

"I know, but…Seriously, Bell! I don't have any idea how not to kill you."

"You can do it, I trust you" she encouraged causing a furious snarl from Edward.

Alice shook her head quickly.

"Carlisle?" She turned to him and Edward grabbed her face, gently but forcing her to look at him.

"I'm able to do it," Carlisle answered. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

Something like 'sounds good' came out of her mouth.

"Hold on," Edward hissed between clenched teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now," she said and I wasn't about to butt in to this conversation to correct her letting Edward handle it.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can," she said sourly. "Now let go of me."

"In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them?" She quipped but frowned.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous, I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle pointed out.

"I'll consider it." She said and I repressed the groan. I love this girl but sometimes she frustrates the living crap out of me.

"I should probably take you home," Edward relaxed. "Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

She looked at Carlisle, "After graduation?"

"You have my word." He responded.

"Okay, you can take me home."

oOo

"I'm glad everything is back to as normal as can be," I said from the couch in Emmett's room where we were sitting facing each other.

"What does that mean?" He laughed.

"My life, I've accepted that it's weird." I smirked. "A psycho red head trying to kill me is normal for me now, and let's not mention the Volturi and what they probably want to do." He let out a low growl.

"I'm not going to let anything get you," He frowned.

"I know you won't," I leaned forward getting on my hands and kissing his lips. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and flip me onto his lap.

"So can I have my shirt back now, or are you still going to wear it at night."

"I'll think about that," I smiled and he leaned down again kissing the corner of my mouth. "Umm there's just one thing that everyone forgot about tonight I think…"

"What's that?"

"The treaty…how are you going to turn us?" I saw realization flick into his eyes.


End file.
